A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand
by laydee kai
Summary: Suna is trying to build up their nation. But one area that is seriously lacking is their medical area. The Hokage sends his best in order to help and old friend. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

_i hope the you enjoy! - laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter One: Old Friends

Dawn was nearing in the Village Hidden in the Sand. In a few hours, the sun would be beating down on everything in the village and the villagers would go about their daily lives. However, at this hour, while the sun was waiting to appear, very few were awake.

Three siblings stood atop the Kazekage's tower, talking amongst each other.

"Send word to the Hokage, I will be departing soon for Konoha." Said the shortest of the three.

"I just don't understand why _you_ have to go. We are more than capable of going there and talking with the Hokage about this matter." The only sister said, sounding annoyed at her little brother's insistence.

"It is not that I _have_ to go Temari…" he started again.

"Then let us go Gaara." The other male spoke up. "You have things that you can do here, at home."

The short, red haired ninja sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to pull out this card but knowing his brother and sister, it was the only way things would ever get done. Gaara closed his eyes and was briefly enjoying the cool night air _and_ silence when his sister spoke up again.

"Plus it is not safe for you to go alone." Temari said.

"Temari." His voice threatened.

She stopped in her tracks and took a step back. She hated when he used _that_ voice. _That_ voice could stop anyone from pushing him further. She looked at her other brother, pleadingly. Kankurou shrugged. He too knew that it was better not to cross him when he was like this.

"Look, Gaara… we just worry about you. We are the only family that we have left." Kankurou said trying to reason with him for his sister's sake.

"I understand that… but if you will not listen to me as a sibling… then listen to me as your Kazekage." He looked at them both. "Will you question me now?"

"No, Kazekage-sama" the both said together.

Gaara looked at his older sister. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Ever since Gaara's battle with Naruto all those years ago, it had been clear that he wasn't the only one to change from it. His brother and sister had changed as well. It was clear that they cared for him and they just worried. But he was the damn Kazekage _and_ a jinchûriki. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself. Gaara sighed.

"Would it please you if I took two guards with me?" he asked.

"Hai." The both responded.

"Fine… pack your things quickly. I wish to depart before the sun rises." He said as he shooed them away with his hands.

Temari and Kankurou bowed and ran off to pack their belongings. Both were happy that their brother had listened to them.

Gaara shook his head and looked at the stars. He knew that they would not be happy unless it was them to join him on his trip to Konoha.

"I am the Kazekage of the village hidden in the Sand… but I can never get away from being their _little_ brother." He sighed. "It is most annoying."

**- - xXxXx - -**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, as most days. The sun was overhead and every one was starting off their days. The shops were starting to open and families were eating breakfast before going off on their own separate ways.

Just like every one else, the Hokage was no different. He sat at his table in his house with his family, eating a nice breakfast before setting off to the office for another day of…paperwork. He sighed when he thought about it.

"Naru-kun? What's the matter?" Yuri asked her husband.

"When I was younger, I thought being the Hokage was something that was so thrilling. I think the old man and baa-chan didn't tell me about all this paperwork on purpose. You know… to deflate my ego a bit." Naruto said.

"But I thought you liked being Hokage?" Yuki asked her father.

"Ah… but I do like being Hokage Yuki-hime… I just don't like the paperwork. But I wouldn't trade it for anything." He said with his famous fox like grin.

"When will get to come to work with you again Father?" Takeshi asked, projecting a smile that rivaled his father's.

"I don't know… you know you two are too much like me when I was your age." He said, looking over both children with a suspicious eye. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing!" the both said in unison while flashing innocent grins.

"If it is okay with your Mother than you can come with me today." He said, giving in to his children.

Both kids turned to their mother and gave her pleading looks.

"Please Mother?" Yuki asked.

"Can we?" Takeshi asked.

Yuri looked at Naruto as he finished up his breakfast.

"It's okay with me. But don't give your Father too hard of a time." She said winking at her kids.

The house erupted in cheers. The twins loved to go to the office with their father. They _knew_ that he would be busy with paperwork and they were free to do as they pleased. And for two five year olds, that meant all sorts of things. Little did the two know, that there were always at least two ANBU tailing them to make sure that they were okay so not much really got by their father or mother.

Naruto even joined in on the cheering. He also loved when they came to work. Secretly, it meant that he wouldn't have to do much. He always created a clone to sit at his desk and look busy, but he would borrow some of the ANBU clothing and follow them sometimes. Always proud of the mischief the two caused.

"Okay you two, go brush your teeth and get dressed… I am leaving in ten minutes!"

"Hai!" the both said as they raced off.

"Sometimes the only thing that is missing is the streak of yellow. They get that from _you_, Naru-kun." Yuri said, smiling at her husband.

"I know… I think it is funny that they _think_ they get away with anything when they come to work with me. That is the only reason why they _want_ to come."

"That is part of it." She replied.

"Part?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… it is also because they love to spend time with their father. They idolize you and for some reason, that old pervert that lives here."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Speaking of him… where has Jiraiya been? I haven't seen him in a few days." Yuri questioned.

"He is out on a mission."

"Mission? More like peeping."

"Well, it's a mixture. Baa-chan is skipping breakfast?"

"Not on purpose… she drank too much last night and is still sleeping. I am sure she will be up by lunch."

Naruto stood and stretched. "Here comes trouble."

Just as he said that, the twins came crashing down the stairs. Apparently they were racing. But now they were fighting because Yuki accused Takeshi of cheating.

"Hey now! Never fight amongst yourselves! You are siblings and should act like it!" Yuri fussed.

"But Mom!" Takeshi started.

Yuri shot Naruto a fierce look.

"You heard your Mother son. Now both of you kiss your Mother goodbye and we will be off."

**- - xXxXx - - **

Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower, the bird carrying the message from Suna had arrived.

"Should we wait until Hokage-sama gets here to give him the message?" a chûnin asked.

"Who is it from?" the secretary asked in return.

"It is from the Kazekage."

"You could wait, but he and they Kazekage are friends, so he might like to know as soon as possible."

"Know what as soon as possible?" Iruka said walking in the room.

"Oh! Iruka… The Hokage isn't here yet. He should be here soon. But there is a message for him."

"Well, knowing him… if he isn't here yet it's because the twins are with him. I will take the message too him if that is okay." Iruka answered.

"If you wish Iruka. Here you go!" the chûnin handed over the message.

"Thank you." Iruka said with a small smiled and took the message.

He started on his way towards the Namikaze estate. He hadn't been walking long when he was greeted with sounds of a father fussing at his children. Iruka smiled.

"Takeshi! Don't pull your sister's hair! It is not a nice thing to do."

"Owe!" Takeshi yelled.

"Yuki! Don't kick your brother in the knee! That isn't nice either."

"Hokage-sama! Good morning!"

"Iruka-sensei! How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that… it's just Naruto."

"As many times as I have to ask you to stop calling me sensei! You outrank me now."

Yuki and Takeshi ran up to Iruka and started jumping up and down.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" they both yelled.

"Yuki… Takeshi… you must have grown since I last saw you." He said, bending down to their level and smiling.

"Iruka-sensei, we saw you yesterday during our lessons at home." Takeshi said matter of factly. "We couldn't have grown since then."

"I have!" exclaimed Yuki.

Iruka smiled at the two little Namikazes. He stood and reached in his pocket to pull out the scroll.

"Here Naruto, this is for you. It's from Gaara." Iruka said as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

"Thank you Iruka-sen… I mean _Iruka_." He said with a smile.

Naruto opened the scroll and read the contents quickly.

"Hey kids! Uncle Gaara is coming for a visit!" Naruto shared.

**- - xXxXx - -**

The trip to Konoha would normally take the average person anywhere from seven to ten days of traveling, however a ninja could make it in half the time. For the Suna siblings, it took them four.

Gaara actually seemed happy to be nearing the gates of Konoha. Many things had happened to him since he had first stepped through them for the Chûnin selection exams all those years ago, and most of them were because of the man he was most anxious to see. Naruto Namikaze, the Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves.

"Halt. Please state your name and purpose for visiting the Leaf." A chûnin guard said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Oh please… you don't have to go through the protocol for _those_ three!" Naruto said as he approached waving slightly.

"Hokage-sama!" the guard yelped, obviously caught off guard by his presences.

"Naruto… it is good to see you my friend." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. But to Naruto, that was as good as him jumping for joy. After all, Gaara had come leaps and bounds.

"Same here! Temari… Kankurou… you both look well. How was the trip?"

"About the same as it always is Naruto…" Kankurou said. "Long and hot. A shower, some food and a bed would be nice."

"Kankurou! Show some respect… it's not _just_ Naruto… as always, forgive him Naruto. He has no manners because all he ever talks to are those puppets of his!" Temari said.

"I would have him no other way! Please… follow me. You three will be our guests while you are here. We have one of the guest houses all ready for you."

The four made their way back to the Namikaze estate, where they were greeted by two excited twins and a smiling Yuri.

"Gaara-san, Temari-san! Kankurou-san! Please come in… I am sure that you had a long journey. We are so happy to see you all."

"Uncle Gaara!" the twins screamed as they launched themselves at Gaara.

As if on cue, Gaara's sand came to life and caught them in the air. Knowing that it was wanted the kids wanted, he tossed them in the air and caught them a few more times before setting them down. Temari watched and laughed.

"You know Yuri-san; I think this is the only time Gaara _actually_ smiles."

"Well, those two have that effect on people… much like their father."

"That is true."

Kankurou was standing to the back mumbling incoherently about not being greeted like that when the twins saw him. Naruto slapped him on the back and laughed.

"It's just easier for the sand to come on out than it is Crow… I bet later if you show them what Crow can do… they will beg you to teach them…and _then_ you will pity your brother." Naruto laughed again. "Now, you three settle in and get some rest and we will discuss the reason for your visit later."

**-END-**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Since I like my readers so much, I thought I would give you chapter 2 a little early. I wasn't planning on updating until Friday, but well… I changed my plans! I have started on 3 and will have it out to you all as soon as I can! Enjoy! – laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Two: Asking for Help

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sounds of his children giggling. He smiled as he rolled over to find Yuri already out of bed and soon smelled breakfast cooking. Naruto got out of bed and decided to get a quick shower in. He knew there was business to attend too so there wasn't any time for a leisurely shower.

After dressing, Naruto made his way downstairs to find Yuri in the kitchen talking to both Gaara and Temari. He could still hear the twins laughing but could not find them.

"Gaara, I thought you were playing with the kids. I could here them all the way upstairs. Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are outside with Kankurou." Gaara said.

"Ah, he must have shown them Crow." Naruto said as he looked out the window to find his children laughing at the large puppet. "He will regret that later."

Yuri walked up behind her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready Naru-kun. Please call the kids."

"What about Kankurou?" Naruto asked.

"She did say _kids_, Naruto." Temari said with a small laugh.

The seven of them ate their breakfast, small talk thrown in here and there.

"Father, can we come with you again today?" Yuki asked.

"Not today, Hime. Uncle Gaara and I have business today." Naruto said, his voice conveying that he meant it.

"That's okay Father, we have our lessons today. Iruka-sensei will be here later." Takeshi replied.

"They haven't entered the Academy yet?" Gaara asked.

"No not yet. They will start next year. Naru and I wanted them to have a bit of childhood before we sent them off them become ninja." Yuri answered.

"That sounds fair." Temari offered.

"We didn't want them to be behind or anything, and they are like their father. They both have minds like sponges. It's insane how fast the can pick up on things that they are taught. But right now we are focusing on the intellectual part of learning. There has been no other training." Yuri said.

"They are so clever… you should see them slip the ANBU." Naruto said with a proud smile.

"They even gave the Mist's HEKI trouble when we visited my uncle." Yuri laughed.

"Well, I think we should head to the office. That is if our guests are ready." Naruto said, standing up.

"Hai. I agree Naruto." Gaara said, mirroring Naruto.

The other two siblings followed suit. Yuri rose as well to kiss her husband and wish him well. The kids ran to hug their father before he left.

"You four have fun today. But _please_ try and get some work done today… after all you are both _Kages_." She said with a smile.

"We shall try our best Yuri-chan." Naruto said as he leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

With that, the four turned to leave the Namikaze estate and head to the Hokage's tower.

**- - xXxXx - -**

After telling his secretary that there were to be no interruptions, Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou made themselves comfortable.

"Now, please tell me the reason for this personal meeting?" Naruto asked his redhead friend.

"As you know Naruto, Suna has been struggling for some time. There have been may factors that have stopped us from being able to prosper the way that we should."

"Hai, I know that you had your own problems around the time we were dealing with Hebi."

"Hai, those _loose_ ends have been tied." Gaara answered.

"That is good to hear. I wish we could have helped you." Naruto explained.

"Think nothing of it. We were happy to hear about the demise of Hebi. That was a favor to all of the nations. They would have caused trouble for us all."

"I am still troubled with the Akatsuki involvement in the end. I truly hope that I was able to take the _snakes_ head off completely."

"Only time will tell my friend. But should anything arise again, please do not hesitate to ask your allies for help."

"That is a most generous offer Gaara, I will not forget that. But now, on to Suna."

"Hai. As you know, we are trying to renovate our ninja ranks and the way things are done in Suna. Many people have spent countless hours trying to devise ways to fix things." Gaara sighed while thinking back to meetings with the Suna council.

"_Lord Gaara, please rethink this. We do not need to beg help from Konoha. We are more than able to fix our own problems." One member said._

"_Hai, I do not think it wise to let them know of our weakness. Even if they are an ally, things change."_

_Temari, who had been sitting in the corner, silently fuming while listening to all of the meeting had finally reached her boiling point._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Temari yelled._

"_I beg your pardon?" the first council member asked. "You have no right to speak here."_

"_And I do not think it wise to speak to my sister like that. She is well within her rights." Gaara said dangerously._

"_Konoha is not an ally that would turn on us. The Hokage is not heartless." Temari continued._

"_That has yet to been seen Temari-sama" another council member spoke up. "_This_ Hokage has only been in office for around five years now. That is not nearly enough time to determine what kind of leader he will be."_

"_Fine. Let me ask you all this then… Do you remember back to the days of my Father? Back when Gaara was not the man he is now?"_

_A collective shudder could be seen throughout the room. Gaara sighed. He knew that the people of his village did no longer view him in contempt, but they could not be asked to forget the monster that he _use_ to be._

"_What person do you think is responsible for the man that sits in front of you today? That man is Naruto Namikaze, the _Hokage_ of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is not a man to betray a friend."_

"_Well, didn't he use to be friends with Sasuke Uchiha? Look what happened to him."_

_Gaara's sand begin to swarm up behind him. He stood and slammed his hands down on the table._

"_That is enough. You people of the council seemed to have forgotten _your_ place. I am the Kazekage and will do as I wish; you are here merely for advice. And I do not have to follow what you _think_." Gaara yelled. "I will not have you talking about someone who is my friend in such a manner."_

_Kankurou stood up, for the first time ready to voice his opinion. "You geriatrics know why Naruto did what he did to the damn Uchiha. He was a traitor who sided with the same bastard who killed our father and threw us in to a war that had nothing to do with us."_

"_I have given you plenty of time to think of a resolution and you have given me garbage. I have made my choice. We will go to Konoha for aid. After all, that is what an ally is for. You are all dismissed."_

Gaara hated his council. There were many times when he toyed with the notion of disbanding them, especially after _that_ meeting. But that was neither here nor there, he had what he wanted.

"Naruto, I was wondering if the Leaf would help us further our training." Gaara said,

"I am sure we can do something. But I have seen your ninja, they are quite skilled." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto. But there is always room for improvement." Gaara replied.

"Hai, there is. From the sounds of it, you have a particular field in mind then?"

"Clever as always Naruto. I was hoping that you would be willing to train some ninja in the medical area."

"Are there no doctors in Suna?" Naruto asked, his interest piqued.

"There are plenty of doctors in Suna, but as you are well aware, a medic ninja and a doctor are not exactly the same thing."

"True. What is that you have in mind?"

"There are a few promising ninja at home that we wish to train."

"Well, I think we can help you. Of course we can not give away any of the Village's secrets, but we can train them in the truest sense of what it means to be a medic ninja."

"Thank you very much Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, Gaara. You are an ally of Konoha and a friend of mine. And you know what; I think I have just the person in mind."

**- - xXxXx - -**

It had been two hours since the Suna siblings had returned back to the estate. He was waiting for the person who he had summoned to appear. Two hard knocks on the large oaken doors signified that they had arrived.

"Enter." Naruto said.

"You called for me Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled at his longtime friend and teammate. He didn't want to lose her in the Leaf for any extended amount of time, but he knew that she was the only one to send to get the job done. He motioned for her to have a seat and she complied. She returned the smile.

"Hai, Sakura. I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance. I would ask someone else to do it but you are the only one who can do this properly and quickly."

"Naruto… you know I will do whatever you ask of me. What's the mission entail?"

"I need you to return back to Suna with Gaara and his siblings. You are to train a few of his ninja, who show promise, as medic ninjas."

Her eyes widened slightly. "That could take months to complete."

"I know… and I also know that it is asking a lot of you to leave your home for that long. But I will take care of everything on this end. Your home will be waiting for you when you return as will everything else."

"But what of my students?" Sakura questioned.

"I am sure there is an old medic-nin just _lounging _around that I could talk into taking over for you while you are away. After all… I think she is qualified being as she taught you."

"You have thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"Well, I know that you will follow orders… but I figured that the time line would bother you somewhat and having some cover your classes would help." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, thank you for being a considerate Hokage." Sakura said with a slight bow of the head. "But I know I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"Not really." He said, his smile growing even larger.

"Didn't think so."

"Look, Sakura… you have been working very hard since everything happened." He said with a heavy sigh. "This will not only give you the chance to work, but for you to be in a new place and even possibly relax for a while. Konoha will still be standing when you return."

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to take a break either! Yuri and the kids wouldn't mind seeing you more."

"Did she put you up to that?" Naruto asked.

"She didn't have too… but still."

"I know I know… but I can't very well take a break from being Hokage."

"You could try… I am sure there is some one around here who could look after things while you are gone… say a retired Hokage that is just _lounging_ about somewhere."

"Ha! Well played Sakura!" Naruto laughed.

"Just think about it Naruto. They miss you and even though Yuri doesn't show it, she is still hurting on the inside. She needs you more now than ever."

Naruto's eyes wandered over his desk and landed on a picture of his family. In it, Naruto was holding the twins, one on each shoulder, and next to them stood Yuri holding a little baby that seemed to be around eight months old. The family seemed so happy. A single tear fell down Naruto's whiskered cheek. He tried to wipe it away quickly before Sakura could see it.

"Naruto, its okay to cry around me, I am one of your oldest friends." Her voice became softer. "It's hard to lose someone you love… let alone your own child."

Naruto looked up at his friend and gave her a sad, small smile. "Thank you Sakura. I miss them too." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He opened a draw on his right and pulled out a scroll. Tossing it to the pink haired woman, he said, "You leave when they leave in two days. You have two months to teach them and you are to return after the allotted time. If you need more time, we will discuss it _after_ you return from the two months. I would like weekly reports so I know how you are fairing. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She said with a smirk.

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know… why do you think I do it?" She retorted before she disappeared to pack her things.

**- END -**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_As always, from me to you! Enjoy!! - laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Three: Suna Bound

The two days had passed and Sakura was waiting at the gate for her departure to Suna. It wasn't long before she saw Naruto's blond head framed by two small silvery blond heads, bobbing over the horizon. Soon, the other's came into view. The whole Namikaze family had come to see them off.

"Sakura! Early as ever… how are you this morning?"

"I am doing just fine, _Hokage-sama_." She said with a cheery smile.

Naruto's shoulders visibly slouched. "Really? You will be gone for two months and you couldn't leave on a good note?"

"Aw… but I won't be able to do it for two months… I _have_ to get it in now."

"You two are just as bad as you were when you were genin!" Temari mused.

"Some things never change." Kankurou added playfully.

"They sure don't Kankurou… you _still_ are playing with dolls." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now, now… you two, I think we should be getting on our way back to Suna." Temari interrupted.

"Hai, we should." Gaara replied.

Sakura tried not to look as sad as she felt. Its not that she didn't like the Suna siblings, she would just miss her way of life here in the Leaf. Sakura forced herself to smile big as she said her goodbyes.

"Go hug your Aunt, twins." Yuri said ushering them towards her.

They bounded up to her. They had grown quite a bit and the force of two five years olds sent Sakura stumbling a bit. She wouldn't show it as she bent down to embrace them. She couldn't have loved those two more if they were her own. She was there for everything for them, even the day they were born.

"Be good for your Mother and give your Father hell for me! Please?" she said to them both.

"Hai, Aunt Sakura. I'll miss you." Yuki said quietly.

"Will you bring me something back?" Takeshi asked.

"Ha! You are like your father." Sakura said as she ruffled his hair. Winking, she replied. "You know I will… both of you!"

She stood up and embraced Yuri. "Be careful and let us know when you get there, won't you?" Yuri asked.

"I will… I mean I have too… I was ordered by his highness… Lord Hokage-sama." She said jerking her head back towards Naruto.

Yuri just laughed. Those two were amusing. Sakura made her way to Naruto and bowed.

"Oh stop it!" he said picking her up to hug her. "If you don't I will have you chasing that damn Tora again. I don't care what your rank is."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He said as he put her down.

The two eyed each other for a moment. Sakura was trying to determine whether or not he was serious. Even if he wasn't, she knew that he would do it just because she called his bluff. He was never one to back down on _anything_.

"I'll be in touch Naruto." She said keeping her eyes one him.

"That's what I thought." He said with a slick grin.

She turned and walked to the waiting Suna bound three. The all waved one more time before setting out.

'_Two months won't be that long. I'll be home before I know it.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she glanced back and saw the gates of Konoha vanish.

- - xXxXx - -

Temari, Sakura soon discovered, was amazing. She was a godsend. Temari tried her hardest to make Sakura feel comfortable when she knew that she wasn't. Sakura just trumped it up to a female genetic thing, but Temari knew that Sakura was a little lonely.

"Don't worry Sakura, Suna isn't that bad. Okay it may be hotter than Konoha and there isn't a lot of shade… well _any_ shade unless you are indoors, but just wait until you see the sun rise and set over the desert…words fail to capture it."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"I promise. Suna is a pretty nice place once you get passed the sand."

Gaara arched an eyebrow at his sister's comment. But Temari was completely un-phased by him; however, Sakura picked up on it. She watched the red haired Kage from the corner of her eye.

"So what's there to do in Suna?" Sakura questioned her new friend.

Temari then began to launch into a detailed account of all things Suna. Sakura listened at first, but then her mind began to wonder back towards Gaara. She nervously snuck a glace of him again. There was so much about that man that she didn't know. She knew that she could trust him; after all he was one of Naruto's closest friends _and_ allies. She knew where he was from, what was sealed in him, who his siblings were and what he did, but that was where is stopped. Other than those few things, she knew nothing about him. And Sakura strangely found herself wanting to know more.

Suddenly, Gaara met her gaze. Embarrassed that she was caught starring, she quickly turned her attention back to Temari's continuing account of the Suna nightlife. She felt a slight burn of a blush on her cheeks. She prayed that Gaara had not seen that, but he did.

Gaara felt her eyes locked on him and turned to see why she was starring at him. Due to his past, it unnerved him slightly when people would stare. But as soon as he looked at her, she turned away, revealing a slight rose-ing of her cheeks. He blinked rapidly and looked harder. It was unmistakable, she blushed. She was embarrassed. But why? For all of Gaara's effort, he couldn't figure out what it meant. He had never had a girl blush because of him.

Gaara noted that they were coming up on a small village. It wasn't the one where they were expected, but they had been traveling for the majority of the day. For some reason, he found himself being concerned with Sakura's well being and thought that maybe they should stop here so she could rest.

"We'll stop here." Gaara spoke up.

"What?" Kankurou questioned.

"To rest." His little brother replied.

"Why?" Temari pushed. "We are expected in the _next_ town where we have reservations. There is no need to stop here… not now."

"Our new companion might wish to rest." He said rather quietly, even for him.

Both Kankurou and Temari heard him though. They looked at their brother oddly. He was worried about Sakura? He had never shown such interest in _any_ person before. Their two heads snapped in Sakura's direction. They looked at her with interest.

"Oh, no. I am fine Gaara-san! Please let's continue." She replied with her blush returning.

Gaara starred. There is was again. She was blushing. But _why?_ He was growing bothered by the fact that he couldn't decipher the meaning behind it. It was no surprise though; his siblings quickly caught the meaning. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They couldn't wait to talk about this amongst themselves.

"Fine. We shall carry on to the next village." He said dryly as he took back to the trees.

Sakura sighed and followed suit. Temari and Kankurou fell in line quickly, but stayed further back, just out of ear shot.

"Did you see that?" Temari whispered. "She was blushing."

"You don't think she likes him do you?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I want to ask." She said with schoolgirl glee.

"Don't! You might scare her!"

"I would do no such thing!"

"SHH!" he said looking forward to make sure neither one of them was looking back at them talking. "Do you think he likes her?"

"I don't know that either! But I mean he offered to stop for her. He never does that for us."

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice since she is a good friend of Naruto's?"

"That's true… but still." She said in a hushed voice. "We need to keep an eye on things."

"An eye on things? Would it really be so bad _if_ they did like each other?"

"Well…. Gaara has never had anything like that happen before so I don't think he would know how to act… and then what about the Bijuu? I don't want her to hurt my little brother."

"I don't think that bothers her… she knows about the Kyuubi and she is still close to Naruto. I think she might be a good match for him."

"Yeah, but…" she started to say.

"She might be just what he needs." Kankurou cut her off.

- - xXxXx - -

The quartet of ninja reached their destination for the night. As the entered the hotel, the sleepy staff snapped to attention when they recognized the Kazekage and his entourage. The owner made himself known as he shooed the lagging staff to action.

"Kazekage-sama! We are honored that you have chosen our hotel for the night. As per your request, we have two of our finest rooms ready for you and your companions." The owner recited as he motioned for the waiting employee to gather their bags. "Please follow Kai to your rooms." He bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness." Gaara said stoically.

The owner beamed at the recognition and bowed once more. Clearly, the middle aged man was at a loss for words.

A young man, obviously Kai, hurried forward and picked up their traveling bags. He bowed to the group and turned to show them to their rooms. The five people traveled a lengthy hall and stopped at the end. Kai separated the bags females on one side and the male across the hall.

Temari waved as she turned her back to her brothers.

"Goodnight boys… I hear the bath calling my name." she called out as she entered the room leaving Sakura behind.

"Thank you Kai." Sakura said politely. She turned to Gaara and Kankurou and smiled. "Goodnight, see you both in the morning."

"G'night Sakura." Kankurou replied as he opened the door.

Gaara looked as if he were about to say something but them changed his mind. He nodded his head and then grunted his goodnight wishes. He entered the room by pushing past his older brother. Kankurou looked at Gaara and sighed when he realized that the bags were left for _him_ to carry in.

Sakura entered her room and looked around. The owner was not lying when he said two of the nicest rooms. There were two massive beds in the room, once for each her and Temari. Sakura walked to the bed that was unclaimed and sat down on it. She glanced at the clock next to the bed and sighed. It was getting late and she didn't want to wait on the shower. She reached in her bag and dug out her night clothes. Quickly, she undressed and slipped into her change of clothes.

Just as Sakura was sliding underneath the covers, Temari exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair slightly damp.

"Sorry for hogging the shower… I didn't get to shower before we left. Kankurou showers like a woman." Temari said.

"It's alright." Sakura said quietly. She turned to face her roommate. "I've never seen you with you hair down, Temari-san."

"Sakura, let's get one thing settled… stop with the formalities. It's Temari, Kankurou and Gaara. Don't let the Kage thing get to you… he won't bite." She said, fishing a little.

"I'm sorry Temari."

"Don't mention it… and I hate it down."

"Hmm?"

"My hair. I hate it down. I don't know how you do it."

"It's easier now that it is shorter. I couldn't imagine having Ino's hair." Sakura commented as she stifled a yawn. Sakura snuggled with her blanket and buried her head further into her pillow.

"Good night Sakura, see you in the morning."

"Goo-nii T'mari." Sakura yawned again.

Temari smiled at her new friend as she herself settled into her bed. She reached over and clicked the light off. She looked over at the slumbering pink haired woman. Temari had planned on questioning Sakura about the blush, but changed her mind. She concluded that Sakura _possibly_ liking her little brother might not be the worse thing.

A few hours after drifting off, Sakura began to stir. Her emerald eyes creaked opened and focused on the ceiling. She sighed heavily. Sakura glanced over at the slightly snoring Temari. Deciding that she didn't wish to stare at the ceiling until she fell back asleep, she stealthily slipped from out of her bedding and exited the room.

The entire hotel was silent being as it was almost two in the morning. Sakura quietly opened the door and made her way outside. She looked up at the massive obsidian sky that sparkled with a diamond like grace. Not being able to find a set of stairs was only a minor inconvenience to a ninja. She pumped a little bit of chakra to her feet and climbed the wall with ease.

Reaching the top of the small roof, Sakura noticed that she was not alone. It was obvious that she was not the only one who couldn't sleep, Gaara was there as well. She made her way across the roof to speak with him. Before she could announce her presence, she saw his sand swarm from his gourd in a slightly protective manner.

"Sakura-san?" Gaara questioned as he turned to great her.

"Kazekage-sama." She confirmed.

"Please… Gaara." He corrected.

"In that case, it's just Sakura." She smiled softly.

Gaara looked on at her lingering smile. He never noticed that she had a gentle beauty about her. The majority of the times that he had been around her she was training, fighting or arguing with Naruto. This was the first time that he was able to see her in a calmer manner. She was breath taking; he had to admit to himself.

He had suddenly become aware that he was starring and that for some reason, at that moment, the silence was deafening.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. As soon as the words passed his lips he thought that it was the stupidest thing that he could have ever said. He should have said nothing. If she was awake now then of course she couldn't sleep.

"No." she said simply.

Sakura closed the distance between them and sat down on the ledge next to Gaara. She gazed out over the landscape. Gaara turned his attention to what she was looking at. He was a little perplexed to say the least. It was strange. Everything about _that_ moment was new to him. His insides felt jittery while his sand felt calm as it settled back into the large gourd. Never had the two opposed one another.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

Gaara, still pondering what was happening, grunted and then answered. "Hai."

Sakura gently kicked her dangling feet to and fro. She wanted to talk to him. She felt this inner desire to learn everything that she could about him. She had to force herself to remain in control and not blurt out everything that came to mind.

"So I guess that you were having trouble sleeping as well, Gaara?" she nudged.

"Some habits are hard to break." He replied.

"Not sleeping is a habit of yours?" she quickly asked.

"Hai."

She waited for him to elaborate, but when nothing came she pushed on. "Well… why?"

"I couldn't… Shukaku." He answered with an ease that surprised him.

"Oh… your bijuu?"

"Hai."

"What a bastard for not letting you sleep." She tried to joke.

"Hai."

Once again there was a long pause.

"Gaara, please forgive me for asking so many questions… but I really don't know that much about you." _'But I want too.'_ She thought to herself before she continued out loud. "So I apologize in advance."

Gaara looked out over the little town in which they were staying. He had never had anyone other than Naruto take such an active interest in getting to know him before. With a small rush of excitement and fear, he realized that he enjoyed it. He had never experienced this before.

"It's okay." He said.

"This is going to be a big change for me." She said as she sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"You mean trading the forests for sand?" he said thinking back to their trip here.

"Well, yeah that too…" she giggled. "But I was talking about trading a Hokage that _won't_ shut up for a Kazekage who _rarely_ speaks."

She looked over at Gaara with a large smile on her face. Oddly enough, Gaara found it to be somewhat infectious. He couldn't help himself as he smirked at her comment.

**- End - **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_i am sure that most of you are aware that the site had been down for a few days... sadly i couldn't update as soon as this was finish... SORRY! :) but here it is... i was going to start on the next chapter and i found it difficult without any feedback. i have ideas but... anywho. as always, enjoy! - laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Four: Temporary Lodgings

The rest of the journey to Suna was commonly uneventful. The traveling ninja stopped one more night before venturing into the last stretch of sand. The desert heat and heaviness of the sand slowed their pace much to Sakura's dismay. Just as the sun was starting to make it's decent into evening, the massive walls that guarded Sunagakure peaked over the horizon. Temari smiled brightly and turned to Sakura.

"We are almost there. Welcome to Sunagakure." She said proudly.

Sakura returned the smile and gazed upon the growing walls. She was relieved. Soon she would at least be able to busy herself with her new duties, she thought happily. She always liked to stay busy. She thought of all that she would try to accomplish in the time that she was allotted and then remembered what her orders were. _'Teach _and_ relax.'_ She grunted inwardly. Teaching was something that she was proficient at; however, the art of relaxation is something that she had long forgotten.

The closer that the four moved to the walls, the more amazed that Sakura became. A thin line appeared to be splitting the walls in only one location. Sakura scanned the area for other lines of the same design but found none.

"Is there only one way in and out of Suna?" she questioned.

"Hai." Gaara replied. "For Safety."

Temari eyed her little brother and then shot a glance at her other brother. She had just opened her mouth to answer Sakura when Gaara had cut her off. She was even more perplexed that Sakura didn't seem put off that it was the _quiet one_ who answered. It was like she was asking _him_ and he _knew_ it.

"That makes sense. It's just amazing to see walls as monstrous as these… ours can't even begin to compete." She said in awe.

Temari kept a curious eye on the two. She too was in awe. Her little brother seemed to be focused on what the pink haired woman was saying even though he didn't reply. It was as if he was just waiting for her to ask another question so he _could_ reply.

They had finally reached the single entrance of Suna. Standing in the long ally way to the interior of the village was a man that Sakura soon recognized. It was the siblings' former sensei, Baki. A smile was visible from the part of his face that was uncovered by the flapping fabric that he always wore.

"Glad to see you three have returned safely. I trust that you had a safe trip?"

"Hai, Baki-sensei." Kankurou replied.

Baki held up his hands and waved in protest.

"I swear! You never learn… there is no need for that now, we are the same rank." Baki looked up and for the first time noticed Sakura standing there. "Ah, we have not been formally introduced Sakura Haruno." He bowed politely. "I am Baki."

She returned the gestured and smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Baki. I remember you from the Chûnin Exams when I was a genin." She replied.

"Hai, that was many moons ago." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "What brings you to Suna?"

"She is here to aid us. Naruto sent her." Gaara interjected.

Once again Temari eyed the duo. Baki looked at his former student and current Kage with a slightly shocked look. He looked back to Kankurou who just shrugged.

"I see. Welcome to Suna. We shall see about getting you some lodgings."

"You can worry about that tomorrow Baki; she can stay with us tonight at the Estate." Gaara spoke again.

Sakura quickly turned to Gaara. "Oh I don't want to impose. I can find lodgings!"

"You aren't imposing." He said plainly with a small hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Hai." He said. He turned to Temari and Kankurou.

They both picked up on the cue after a moment.

"No! It's no imposition! We have tons of rooms!" Temari said with a bewildered smile.

"The more the merrier!" Kankurou replied.

"See." Gaara said with a small smile that was only for Sakura's eyes.

If the lighting had been better, everyone would have noticed that her cheeks now matched her hair. But thank Kami for small miracles she thought as she felt the burn on her face.

"Okay then." She said turning to follow Gaara.

The five of them made their way through the quieting streets of Sunagakure. Sakura was inwardly happy to see the way that the villagers held Gaara in regards. They treated him well and that was something she knew use to not happen. Naruto had explained to her before that Gaara use to be hated more than him, but now they seemed to respect him at least.

After a slight stroll through the streets of Suna, they arrived at a rather large home that was close to the Kazekage's tower. Gaara nodded to the guards as he walked through the gates. Both guards eyed Sakura but didn't ask her to stop because not only was she with the siblings and Baki, she was being led by the Kazekage.

Gaara threw the massive doors to the home open and ushered her into their home.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." She said looking at the massive living room as she walked in.

"Thank you." Gaara said evenly.

"Would you like a tour?" Temari asked.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she asked. "I didn't think that the sand would take so much out of me."

"You will get use to it." Temari reassured. "The boys sleep downstairs. I sleep upstairs. I'll put you in the room next to me."

"Thank you again for letting me stay here. I really hope that it isn't too much trouble."

"None at all!" Temari answered honestly and happily. "Follow me."

Sakura turned back to the three men standing in the living room. She bowed. "Good night. See you all in the morning."

There it was again, Gaara thought. Her smile, wonderfully bright and awfully contagious. He wanted to return it but then remember the _other_ company that he was in. He nodded and then grunted.

"Good night Sakura. Hope you enjoy the room." Kankurou replied.

"Good night Sakura." Baki replied.

She turned on her heal and followed Temari up the stairs that led to the next floor. Sakura could feel eyes on her as she ascended the stairs but wouldn't let herself turn to look. All at once she found herself hoping that it was Gaara who was watching her. That revelation stirred the long slumbering butterflies in her stomach. It had been so long since she had even felt that thrill deep in her belly that she had almost forgotten how great it was.

As she turned the corner to the room where she would be staying, she was able to cast a small glance backwards to determine who's eyes were locked on her. In a rush of school girl giddiness, she saw that it was indeed Gaara. The excited tingle of the butterflies exploded all over her body. She tried to think back to the last time she had felt that way. _His_ face popped into her mind, almost ruining her mood as always. She hurriedly pushed his pale skin and obsidian eyes out of her mind. She glanced back at the red haired man at the bottom of the steps and that rush returned.

Temari stepped to the side to let Sakura pass her into the room and noticed the melting look that was on her face. Deciding not to say anything at the time she shook her head and cast her eyes down the stairs. She was at once greeted with the stare of her youngest brother. She arched her eyebrow and waited for him to snap out of it. He looked up at his sister with a slight hint of embarrassment playing on his face. He had been caught.

She shook her head slightly as she walked into the room where Sakura would be sleeping. Sakura had set her bags down next to the bed and was looking out of the window. The sun had set and now the town was illuminated by the moon. A small smile still hung on her lips.

"Uh… are you okay Sakura?" Temari questioned even though she had an idea of what her answer was going to be.

"Oh! Hai… I am fine." She replied quickly.

"Okay." Temari answered. "Like I said, my room is right next door. If you need anything just knock okay? Bathroom is down the hall and the towels are in the top cabinets."

"Thank you… for everything." Sakura told the blond.

"Oh you mean for the room? It's not a big deal… really!"

"Well, not just that. But trying to make this easier. I know you understand what it is like being away from your home… since you travel to the Leaf so much… but thanks for talking to me and telling me about Suna. You made it a little easier." She said with a genuine smile.

"Heh. What are friends for Sakura?" She said returning the smile. "Good night, Sakura. Hope you sleep well."

Temari turned and exited the room. She closed Sakura's door behind her and headed to her own room. She was anxious to get to bed herself, but first she needed to consult with Kankurou. Sleep could wait just a little while longer.

Temari quickly picked up her battle fan that she had deposited by the door to her room and opened the door. She was a practical person with not much fluff in her room. There were the basics, a bed, a closest, a lamp on the bedside table, a long mirror and a massive weapon rack that took the place of where most would have a chest of drawers. It was there that she redepoisted her fan in its proper place, among the others.

She peeled off her battle clothes and tossed them in the basket that was waiting for them. She pulled another shirt similar to the one she took off and a pair of black pants that she had cut off mid calf. Temari dressed and was out of the door in a matter for five minutes.

Skipping down the steps at a rather graceful pace, she directed herself to Kankuro's room. Rapping quietly on the door, she waited for him to answer. The door cracked a little and Kankuro popped his brown head out of the crack.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to talk." She answered.

"Yeah I figured you'd be knocking on my door. Come on in."

He opened the door so his sister could come in. She shut it behind her and made for his bed. She pushed Crow over so she could sit down. She had long ago become accustomed to Kankuro's puppets, but she still liked to give him a hard time. She looked at her brother who was removing his normal purple kabuki lines from his face.

"Playing with your dolls already? We just got home." She said teasing her brother.

"You know you can leave just as easily as you came." He said without turning to look at her.

"You know that I am just playing." She said with a shrug. "Problems with Crow?"

"Nah, just want to clean him before I seal him up. Same as you and your fans."

She nodded in agreement.

"So what do you wish to talk about Temari?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Gaara! I really am starting to think that they like each other!" she said in a whispered shout.

"So? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I know. I am not saying that there is. But he talks to _you_. Maybe you can ask?"

"And have my head crushed in by his sand? I don't think so!" he shot back.

"He's not like that anymore! He will talk to you… please?"

"I don't see why this bugs you so much… I mean I think it might be good for them."

"Yeah I do too… but I'm a woman. I _have_ to know. It's something that we women do… we have to know what is going on!" she said desperately.

"You? A Woman? I would have never thought!"

"Hey, just 'cause I can kick your ass doesn't mean that I am not dainty and girly!"

Kankuro snorted in laughter. "Whatever, Temari. Look… if they like each other then let them be. They are adults for crying out loud."

"Well you are just no help at all!" she said in a huff.

Temari got up from her place on the bed and walked out of the room. Kankuro winced slightly as she slammed the door behind her. He rolled his eyes at her behavior. With a soft thud, Crow crumpled to the floor. He sighed to himself as he bent over to pick up his weapon of choice.

"You know she would have my ass if I was this rough with her _precious_ fans." He muttered to himself before he set to work on cleaning Crow.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura lay in bed gazing out the window. She was desperately tired and for the life of her, she could not shake the nervous excited energy that was keeping her awake. Normally, she would have left her room and gone outside on the roof like she had at the hotel. However, this was not a hotel, but someone's home. So she forced herself to lay still.

"_I wonder why he was starring at me."_ She thought to herself. _"Does it mean that he likes me? It's been so long since I have even entertained such thoughts, but at the same time is it so wrong that I hope he does?"_

She sighed heavily. Whenever she had problems, she went to Naruto. But this kind of problem, a _boy_ problem would have been best aimed at Ino or Yuri, even Hinata. But none of them were here with her. _"There's Temari."_ She thought but quickly decided against that. _"How weird would that be? He Temari… I think I like your youngest brother and I saw him starring at me. Do you think he likes me back?"_ Sakura let out a muffled laughed. She had no one to talk to about this and it was killing her.

- - xXxXx - -

As most nights, Gaara found himself sleepless. But it wasn't _the_ same, his bijuu wasn't tormenting him like normal, he was tormenting himself. He was thinking of Sakura.

As he stood on the roof of the Estate, he felt himself silently willing Sakura to appear on the roof so he could talk to her. He grunted. This feeling was something that was so new to him that is scared him. But it did excite him as well. He could still feel the slight burn in his stomach as he thought of her smile.

"_I don't understand this."_ He thought to himself. _"Maybe I should talk to Kankuro… would he just laugh?"_

He thought about how that conversation might play out in his mind.

"_Kankuro, I have a problem."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, when I look at Sakura I get nervous and fluttery in my stomach. What is that?"_

_Then nothing but the sound of Kankuro's laughter filled his head._

No, he thought, he couldn't talk to Kankuro.

"_I'll just figure this out on my own."_ He sighed.

- - xXxXx - -

When the sun started to rise, Sakura was relived. She could get out of bed and not worry about wondering the house while everyone was asleep. She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She dressed in her usual garb and made her way to the kitchen. She thought cooking them a nice breakfast was the least she could do for their kindness.

Soon, the wonderful aroma of a delicious breakfast filled the air. By the time that the rest of the house was awake and in the kitchen, Sakura had everything all spread out and on the table. She had made eggs, sausages, bacon, biscuit and even pancakes.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro eyed everything with watering mouths. They couldn't believe it. Normal breakfast in their house was a piece of toast and a glass of juice.

"Sakura! It smells so good!" Kankuro exclaimed as he hurried to the table.

"You didn't have to do this Sakura." Temari said as she sniffed the air again. "But I am glad that you did!"

Gaara grunted. "Smells good." He sat down in his normal place and began to serve himself.

Kankuro looked up from his plate and announced with a mouth full of food. "That's it! I think you should just stay here with us!"

Gaara nearly choked on his bite of eggs. His face blushed slightly.

Temari, seeing his reaction, agreed. "I don't see why not! It's not like you are in the way or anything. It would be nice to have company… and hotels are so lonely. Even Gaara agrees." She said with a smirk.

Gaara looked up at the three people starring at him. Temari and Kankuro had a knowing look on their faces while Sakura seemed a tad embarrassed but thrilled.

"I guess it's settled then." He said evenly, trying to regain his poise. "You'll be staying with us."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Hello to all… I know I have been MIA for a while and I am so sorry for that. But for some reason, inspiration has been hard to come by for me. There are certain things that spark inspiration, for me this time it was watching a movie that left me wanting more. But I have to wait for the next installment… and here… you are all are waiting for the next chapter. So I pushed for inspiration and I hope this chapter is enjoyed! – laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Five: Preparations

Sakura sat quietly in her seat. She was in the office of the Kazekage and she had to act professional. She sat in silence as she waited for Gaara to make his entrance. Her mind raced. There were so many things that seemed to be bouncing around inside her head.

She thought about breakfast earlier and the fact that she would be staying with Gaara and his siblings for two months. That thought thrilled her and scared her. She would have the chance to learn more about Gaara, but then it was frightening because she wasn't sure if he really wanted her to learn more.

On top of all of _those_ thoughts, she was thinking about her new students. There were six among the ranks of Suna ninja that Gaara felt qualified to learn from her. They were the best and brightest. But that was all that she knew. Sakura had no idea who these people were or anything. _That_ made her really nervous.

The door creaked open and Gaara slid in. In his arms were six files. He walked hurriedly to his seat. Before he sat down, he placed the files in front of Sakura.

"These are the six that you are to teach." He said.

She nodded and reached for the files. She withdrew them from the desk and settled them into her lap. She gripped them nervously as an awkward silence filled the room. Gaara cleared his throat and the noise seemed deafening.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay with you three. Are you sure that it isn't any trouble? I can find some place to stay if it is."

"It is no trouble." He replied plainly.

Once again the silence overtook them. Sakura was getting anxious. She was so nervous that her hands and the backs of her knees were starting to sweat. She lightly drummed her fingers on the files as she struggled for something to say.

"When am I to start teaching?" she asked.

"This afternoon… if that is okay with you."

"That is fine. It will give me time to look over these." She said shifting in her seat. "If that is all then I will get started." She said standing.

Gaara just nodded his head as she turned to leave. He watched her walk to the door. He was yearning to say something to her; however, his brain was just not processing the feeling. He coughed and she stopped with her hand on the door. She turned slightly so she could see his face.

"If you need anything just let us know and we will provide it." He managed.

"Thank you." She replied before she stepped out of his office.

When to door shut he sighed loudly. He slouched into his seat and turned the chair so he could peer out of the window. These two months were going to be difficult.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura made her way down from the tower that housed all of the offices. As she stepped out of the door the bright sun made her wince and squint her eyes. She squeezed the six files to her chest and sighed. Sakura needed to find some place to review all of the information and she had no idea where to begin. At home she would have gone to her office or maybe to the river, but there was no such luxury for her here in Suna. Her bedroom would have to do. Sakura shifted the weight of the files to one side and started her trek back to the Estate of which she would call home for the next two months.

Sakura tried her best to steer clear of the villagers. She didn't know how they would react to her being there. She knew from the past that the people of Suna were not the most hospitable people and she didn't want to cause any trouble. The deeper into the village she got, the more crowded the streets became.

She smiled at anyone who would maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. As she passed the vendors who would acknowledge her, she would nod and continue on. It was during one such occurrence that she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Please excuse me!" She said quickly as she bowed politely.

"What the hell do we have here?" the man sneered.

Sakura's eyes traveled over the man's appearance. He was a ninja and an unhappy looking one at that. He was dressed in sandy looking ninja pants with a matching mesh shirt, over which he wore a khaki colored vest that very much resembled a chûnin vest. He proudly displayed his forehead protector, which was tied snuggly around his head.

Standing next to the disgruntled shinobi was a kunoichi who seemed to mirror his sentiments perfectly. Her attire was similar to the man; expect her clothing was dark brown. Her forehead protector was attached to a brown bandana that covered her short black, wind blown hair.

"Well, well, well… you are from Konoha." She stated in a tone that obviously showed how much she disproved of her existence. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"Look, I am very sorry for bumping into you. I meant nothing by it, the streets are a little crowded and I did not see you." Sakura tried to explain. It wasn't that these two scared her, it took a lot more than them to accomplish that, but she just wanted to get on her way.

"Yeah, sure." The man snapped.

"Wait a minute… you look familiar." The woman announced as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a bingo book. She flipped through the pages wildly until she found what she sought. "So you are Konoha's Cherry Blossom? You don't look all that impressive to me."

"I'm in Suna's bingo book?" she asked slightly offended.

"No… we don't put allies in our books, I snagged this from an Iwa ninja."

Sakura scoffed at the woman. "I wouldn't rely too much on what Iwa says about me or anyone from my village. They know nothing."

"You're a cocky little thing aren't you?" the man said as he got closer to her.

Sakura bristled at the man's comment and was just about to say something to him when she was interrupted.

"Hey! Sakura!" a voice called out.

The three turned to see Kankuro strolling down the street towards them. As he reached where they were standing he eyed his fellow ninja questioningly.

"Kankuro-san!" the both shouted as the bowed.

He nodded to them and turned back to Sakura.

"Everything okay here?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. These lovely shinobi were just informing me of the nonsense that Iwa has written about me in their Bingo Books."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really? You sure they weren't just giving you a hard time?"

"Kankuro… I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" she snapped.

He looked at her and laughed a little. He held his hands up to surrender. He smiled at the fiery pink haired kunoichi. "I was just checking, I don't think Gaara would like _anyone_ messing with a guest of his." He said as he shot a quick glance at the two that were still standing there watching the exchange.

"Good day to you two." Sakura said with a smirk as she walked away with Kankuro. "Would you please walk with me back to the Estate Kankuro?"

"I'd be happy to Sakura." He said, still eyeing the two ninja as he turned away with Sakura.

The two nameless ninja stood there and exchanged looks with each other for a moment before leaving the area. They had just returned from a mission and had to report in with the Kazekage. Maybe they would get a little more information about this kunoichi from Konoha from the tower.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura and Kankuro walked back towards the Estate in silence for the most part. Kankuro was glad that he stumbled upon Sakura when he had. He knew those two ninja and their dislike for Konoha. It was no secret that Suna and Konoha had had their issues in the past, but it saddened him to know that people would continue to be narrow minded about it. He hated that.

Kankuro glanced down at Sakura as they continued on. He could see that she was thinking about something and in the end, curiosity got the best of him.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She replied half heartedly.

"Okay, I have a sister… you can't put it past me. I can tell that there is something on your mind. Either you can talk about it or let it eat at you."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the concern… but it's a girl sort of problem."

"You're period?" he asked.

"What? No!" she answered; clearly shocked that he even said _that_.

"Whoa, calm down I was just kidding." He chuckled at her reaction. "Look, I may not be a girl but I listen pretty well… for a guy."

"I don't know…"

"Come on… you know you want to talk about it." He picked.

"But still, it's weird."

"What's weird? That you have a crush on Gaara?" he asked; fishing for conformation of what he and Temari had suspected.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She stood their opened mouthed and gaping. She fought desperately with herself to deny it out loud, but for some reason, she could find no words. He cheeks blushed violently, giving her away. She looked up at Kankuro's all knowing smirk.

"Huh?" she spit out.

"That's cute." he said.

"What's cute?" she said acting as if she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sakura… look… let me reason with you about this." Kankuro began.

Here it was; the thing that she knew was coming if someone found out that she had a little crush on Gaara. His brother was going to tell her it was a bad idea and that she should stay away from him. That it would just end badly since she lives in another village. She sighed deeply and waited for the onslaught.

"I don't know you very well… but I know that Naruto puts a lot of faith in you. And Gaara puts a lot of faith in him, so I know that you aren't a bad person." He stopped; searching for the right words to continue with.

"That's it?" she asked curiously.

"No, you're right this is weird… but still… what I am trying to say is this. If you like Gaara or think that you _might_ like Gaara, it's okay. But I will tell you this; Gaara doesn't have a lot of experience in the dating area because of who he is."

"But that doesn't bother me." She interjected.

"Of all people, I know that it doesn't bother you, which is why I think that it could work. But just tread lightly until things are revealed."

"What would be revealed?" she asked.

"His feelings for you."

"Heh… you see that is where I think it will end. I doubt that he has feelings for me." She stated a little dejected.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… one thing I do know, is my brother. Since we left Konoha he has smiled more, spoken more and even _blushed_ because of you. I think my little brother might have a little crush of his own."

"Really?" she asked with a new sense of hope.

"Really. But like I said, he doesn't know what to do with it… so I am suggesting that you take it slow."

The silence had resumed between the two by the time they reached the front gates. They walked up to the front door and into the house. Sakura stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro… you aren't going to say anything are you?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks. You know it wasn't all that weird to talk to you… it was kind of like talking to one of the girls."

"What? One of the girls?"

"Yeah… I guess it's the makeup." She said with a huge smile as she walked up the stairs.

"And here I was thinking that we were becoming friends… and then you go and say that." He replied as if he were hurt by the comment.

"We are… that was what one would call a joke." She said as she waved to him and turned the corner to her room. "Now I have some studying to do."

"And just so you know… it's kabuki paint." He yelled at her as she disappeared.

Sakura closed her door and sat on her bed. She spread all the files out on her bed and slowly began sifting through the information. The last file that she got too made her smile. This was going to be a little better than she thought. She would have her say in the end.

- - xXxXx - -

There was a knock on Sakura's door and she shot up out of her bed. She had been reading the information on her new students and she had fallen asleep. She looked around her and then up at the clock. It was 12:45; she had 15 minutes to get to her class. She jumped up and gathered her papers quickly and ran her hands through her hair. She opened the door and almost tripped over Gaara. She looked slightly embarrassed by being so disorganized.

"Gaara! I am so sorry! I fell asleep and lost track of time…" she began.

Gaara looked at her slightly amused and her behavior. He held up his hand to quiet her down. "Sakura, please."

She stopped speaking at looked at him. Her blush quickly came back to her cheeks and her conversation with Kankuro came flooding back into her mind.

"Would you like some company on your walk to meet your class?"

"I would love some." She said with a sweet smile.

They made their way down to the gates and through the village. They walked in silence, something that Sakura was noticing to be a constant with all the siblings except Temari. But she didn't mind. Gaara offered to walk with her.

"Thank you for walking with me, Gaara."

"Think nothing of it." He said with a small smile. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I have to confess, I had other motives besides company."

Sakura slouched a little. Maybe he didn't really like her she thought. "What's that?"

"Kankuro told me about the altercation with some of my ninja earlier today."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Hai."

"And you thought that I couldn't handle myself so you had to escort me to class?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Gaara stood there in silence for a moment trying to think of what to say. He didn't think that she would react that way. After all, he just wanted to protect her. In the short time since she had been around him, he felt this overwhelming desire to protect her from every one and every thing.

"No." he replied.

"No? No what?" she asked.

"No I don't think you can handle yourself."

"What?" she questioned again.

"Wait. That came out wrong… I _know_ you can handle yourself. I didn't want you to have to. I wanted to make sure that nothing like that happened again." He said quietly as if he had done something wrong.

Sakura stood quiet for a moment as she processed what he had just said. And then again, Kankuro's words came into her mind.

'_He doesn't have a lot of experience in the dating area because of who he is.'_

Sakura's face and voice softened.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I am not use to having someone be concerned with my well being while I am walking around in a village. I misunderstood your intentions."

"No, it was my fault for not being clear in my meaning." He answered. He was mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

She placed a hand on his folded arm. He blushed at the warmth of her touch. He looked in to her emerald eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

He just looked at her. He was thrown off by her touching him still. He liked the way her soft hand felt. That feeling wiped his mind of anything purposeful to say, so he replied with a grunt.

Her hand slid gracefully off of his arm and returned to its place by her side. They had reached the building where the class was to be held and Sakura turned to enter the building.

"Would you like me to go in with you?" he asked.

"No, I think I can handle it from here, but thank you." Sakura answered the red headed man looking at her. She saw the look in his eyes and understood that he just wanted to be with her a little longer. "I mean I don't want them to think that the Kazekage is playing favorites."

He replied with a little nod and turned on his heal to walk away. Sakura watched him walking away, suddenly wishing that she wasn't going to teach six ninja who more than likely would hate her right of the bat. She longed to walk and talk with Gaara, but she had her orders.

"Gaara!" she called out.

He turned around and looked at her, happy to see her smile again.

"I'll be done in a few hours."

He looked at her waiting for her to clarify what that meant. She laughed to herself. He really didn't have a clue what she was hinting at. She couldn't bare to leave him hanging there wondering what she was trying to say.

"If you want to walk me home… I wouldn't mind the company."

His lips curled at the edges and he understood. She wanted him to be there when she was done. She wanted _him_ to walk her home. He nodded and turned to walk away.

Sakura smiled and took a deep breathe. It was time to enter the lion's den. She held her head high and entered with pride. She would be damned if she would let some lower class ninja make her feel unworthy. After all, she was Sakura Haruno, Slug Sannin, former apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, the right hand of the Rokudaime Hokage and potential crush of the Godaime Kazekage.

**- End -**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_And here it is… another chapter for your reading pleasure! (At least I hope it's to your pleasure!) I want to thank _**everyone**_ who left me the wonderful reviews! It has made me super happy and super motivated. I didn't realize that it had been a month since my last update and I am sorry to have kept you all waiting SO long. I don't like to leave that much of a gap in my updating. So here's to you! – laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Six: Facing the Firing Squad

The room went silent as Sakura entered.

The six ninja were waiting for what was in store for them. They had a rough idea of what was coming. They had each received notice from the Kazekage himself informing them that they were to be trained in the way of the infamous medic ninjas. But there were far from expecting this, a shipped in teacher from Konoha.

Sakura's eyes wandered the room and took in all of her new students. She stopped on one kunoichi and she immediately placed as one of the trouble makers from this morning. She mentally groaned at the turn of events. The scowl on her face that accompanied the mental groan vanished and was instantly replaced with a smug grin. Sakura would give this cocky kunoichi a dose of reality and there wasn't a thing that _she_ could do about it. In this room, Sakura was _the_ alpha. And that thought made her feel good.

The room was set up like any other class. There was one large table in the very front of the room that was meant for Sakura's use. In two neat rows, there were three smaller tables that occupied the rest of the room. These were meant for the students, which they had understood and took their places, each claiming a table for their own.

Sakura preceded the front of the class. She positioned herself in the center of the table, in the center of her students, and made careful eye contact with each.

"Good afternoon to you all. I am Sakura Haruno from Konoha," she said as she locked eyes with the familiar kunoichi. "_Some_ of you may know a _little_ about me. But I am more than sure that you now know why I am here. Your Kazekage has asked my Hokage for a favor. He wants you to be trained as medics and he wanted you to be taught by the best. Me."

Sakura leaned over the table slightly, challenging any one of the student to make a comment. She glanced back over at her little _friend_ and waited. The girl's eyes shone with defiance, but not bravery. Sakura shook her head. The ability to defy someone was pointless if you were not brave enough to act on it.

"I am where I am today because I was trained by the best and I wish to pass on my knowledge to others who want to achieve a level of greatness. I will not settle for anything less that perfect."

The kunoichi that Sakura had been keeping her eye on suddenly found a little of her bravery. "Nothing less than perfect? How can we be expected to prefrom at _your_ level? So if we get something wrong are we not going to pass this course?"

"Azarni you _will_ show respect when you address me." Sakura snapped.

"How do you know my name? I haven't told you…" she stopped as she watched Sakura tap her index finger on a stack of folders.

"Like I said… _respect_." Sakura looked at her harshly. "And there is a great importance in knowing who you are going up against when you are in hostile territories. And _before_ any of you make the assumption that I am referring to Suna as an enemy, you are sorely mistaken. I am speaking of myself walking into _this_ room. I know what the beliefs and prejudices are still cast upon Konoha. I expected to be treated as such when I entered this room… just as I was this morning in the market area. Honestly, I don't care if you like me or not but I will demand respect form each of you and I will demand perfection."

Azarni grunted at the word perfection.

"I guess a little clarification is in order. When I say perfection, I do not expect any of you to perform to _my_ level. I have been training in this field since I was 12 and I was trained by Lady Tsunade herself. So it would be unfair for you to be expected to do what I do, the way that I do it. When I say I _want_ perfection… I mean I want all you can give me for _you._ And that is something that is different for everyone… and I will be watching you all carefully and I _will_ be reporting back to the Kazekage."

In the first row on the other side of where Azarni sat, a timid looking kunoichi raised her hand.

"Hai, Saki?" Sakura called.

"Sensei, what happens if we can't do what you ask of us? What if our perfection isn't good enough?"

"Saki, I will be the judge of that. But if there is someone who can not keep up with what is being taught, then they will not be trained any further. I will not risk other's lives with a medic who can't perform."

"Thank you, sensei." Saki replied with a slight nod of the head.

"You are welcome." Sakura said returning the nod. "Now, let's begin."

- - xXxXx - -

Gaara had walked away from where he left Sakura and felt as if he were floating. _What is this feeling? It's so strange. But the more and more I experience, the more and more I find that I enjoy it._

"Now what am I going to do for a few hours?" he spoke out loud to himself. "I've never _not_ known what to do with myself."

Gaara walked silently through the streets. He figured that this was as good as anytime to check up on his people. Yes, it was time to mingle and burn a few hours.

- - xXxXx - -

Much to Gaara's pleasure, by the time he made his way back around to the building where Sakura would be teaching for the next two months, he noticed that two of the ninjas were walking out of the building. He had made it back in time before Sakura had come out. Gaara strolled past the two ninja and nodded when they bowed and exchanged greetings. He then leaned against the wall and waited.

"Can you believe her?" Azarni fumed as she stormed from the building.

"She really isn't that bad. I don't know why you are acting like this. I mean this is a great honor."

"Honor? Please!" Azarni spat. "Haruka, wake up! Not that bad? She's from Konoha."

Gaara watched the exchange between the two kunoichis silently. He eyed the dark haired woman as she ranted about Sakura. He figured that this must be one of the ninja from earlier today and was suddenly furious that he had saw potential in this person. He glared deciding how to proceed when Sakura and the remaining two students exited the building.

Sakura stopped and listened to Azarni as she continued her rant without her even knowing because her back was to Sakura. The two students stopped abruptly behind Sakura and gaped in embarrassment at their comrade.

"Azarni! Don't say such things!" Saki shouted.

Both Sakura and Gaara were shocked by the silent girl's response. Sakura's face softened as she placed a hand on Saki's shoulder. Saki turned to meet Sakura's eyes.

"Its okay, Saki. Please let her finish. I am very curious as to how my students feel about me." Sakura said gently.

"But sensei!" Saki began.

Sakura just squeezed her shoulder and smiled. Sakura faced Azarni. "Please, let me here what you have to say. I am a big girl after all, I can take it."

Azarni stood there not knowing what to say anymore. She had been taken off guard when Sakura came up behind her. She was secretly fearful that she wouldn't be allowed back to class if she was caught badmouthing Sakura again. Even though she didn't like her, she knew what it would be if she could save her comrades if they needed her.

Azarni's eyes widened when she recognized the voice that called out from the side of the building.

"Sakura how was your first class? Any troubles?" Gaara called out as he made his way to the small crowd.

"None at all, Kazekage-sama." Sakura answered as she kept her eyes locked on Azarni.

"Please, I have told you before call me Gaara." He repeated.

Sakura broke eye contact with Azarni and smiled at Gaara's approach.

"I know Gaara… forgive my slip up."

"As always." He said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I have come to visit with you. Would another time be better?"

"Of coarse not. We were finished here." She said tearing away her eyes from his serious face. She smiled to her remaining students. "Good evening, I will see you all tomorrow."

The students bowed to Sakura and Gaara and walked away leaving the two alone.

"I didn't think you would come back." Sakura said lightly.

"Didn't you want me too?" he asked slightly baffled by her statement.

"Hai. But I wanted you too come if it was something that you wanted, not just because I said."

Gaara's eyebrows knitted together. "Are you asking me if I wanted to be here?"

"Hai." She said.

"Sakura, I am the Kazekage. I never do anything unless I _want_ too." He said as if her statement were the most absurd thing he had ever heard, which to him it was. Who could not want to be with _her_? He would have canceled all his meetings and done nothing but stand here and wait if she had only asked.

"Oh." Sakura said relieved. "I guess you are right."

And then it happened, her face lit up.

It was all Gaara could do to keep his mind functioning. He looked at her face and the ease in which it held her smile. The beauty that seemed to radiate from her. He felt warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"Um…" he started. "Was that one of the ninja from earlier?"

"Hai."

"I am sorry. I will remove her from the class. Like I said before, I don't want you to have to deal with anything like that, not while you are here."

"No. Leave her in my class."

"Why?"

Sakura's smile took a darker turn but it was still beautiful to Gaara. But he was utterly fascinated with this woman before him. He couldn't wait to get to know here and what made her tick. And there was obviously something about this kunoichi that made her _tick_.

"I want to work her _trouble_ out of her."

"As much as I think she deserves some harsh punishment for her treatment of you… you can't physically harm her. That would cause…_more_ trouble for you."

"I won't lay a hand on her. But I will work her to exhaustion. As her _sensei_ I am well within my rights." She said.

He looked at her and smiled back at her. "That you are, Sakura."

"Thank you Gaara."

"As always." He said with a nod of the head. "Shall we?"

- - xXxXx - -

Gaara's escort of Sakura to and from class became a comfortable routine. Gaara would meet her in the morning and walk her to class. He would wait for her at lunch and walk to back to the house, where they would eat lunch with Temari and Kankuro. After lunch, they would head back to the class and once it was over, Gaara would be waiting outside for her.

The first week of classes passed and so far, Sakura couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_As always, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I enjoy them so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as promised, this one is longer than the last chapter! – laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Seven: High and Mighty

Temari and Kankuro had left the house earlier than usual because of their individual missions. Having the Kazekage as your brother sometimes worked out more or less in their favor, however, there were times when it was awful. Due to the siblings' constant jokes about Sakura and Gaara, they were currently being punished. Gaara had very politely asked that they stop but they didn't listen, so now they were stuck doing D-Ranked missions for a week.

Sakura's personal favorite was Kankuro's puppet shows for the elementary school. She had been late for her own class just so she could watch. It was a priceless moment that could not be missed.

Sakura, already done cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, was in her room gathering up the few supplies that she would need for her class. She placed all of the scrolls that she needed in her pouch and exited her room. Her eyes wandered to the door and crinkled at the sight of Gaara waiting. She took a deep breath and gracefully pranced down the stairs.

"Ready Gaara?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Hai." He replied with a swift nod.

Gaara reached for the door and motioned for Sakura to proceed. The journey was much quieter than normal. Over the past two weeks, Gaara had become comfortable enough and curious enough, to talk with Sakura every chance they he received. So the silence uncomfortably weighed on Sakura as they walked.

"So… Gaara? Have a busy schedule today?"

"No more than usual." He grunted.

"Oh." She sighed. She was hoping that that would have gotten the ball rolling in the way of conversation but it didn't. She was slightly puzzled. _'Why is he so quite? I thought he had gotten over that.'_

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?" he pushed through his lips.

"Is everything okay?"

Gaara stopped and turned to face Sakura. He was taken back by her question and he ran through his mind what would make her think that there was something the matter. In his opinion, everything was perfect because he was next to her. But he had been thinking lately that he wanted more from Sakura. He wanted to give her more. But he didn't know what to do.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well… you are usually just a _little_ more talkative. I thought I might have done something to anger you or… something." She said softly.

"You have done nothing wrong." He answered her gently. "I was just thinking."

"Oh. Well, maybe I can help."

"Hardly." He replied quickly and slightly harsh.

She sucked in a breath. That one word stung more than it should have. Her brow wrinkled as she thought about the way he said that. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and noted his perfectly controlled face. _"Something is wrong… maybe the more he got to know me the more he realized that he doesn't like me like that. I'm so stupid to get my hopes up. Who could ever really like me?"_

Gaara chanced a peek at Sakura when he heard her gasp but quickly looked away when he saw the distressed look on her face. She was hurt by his words, that much was obvious. _"What did I do now? I just meant that she couldn't help me get over myself… but it seems that I can't tell her that without telling her more…like how I feel. I don't understand why this has to be so complicated. I like her… I think she likes me. So what is the deal? Why can't I say it?"_

Gaara came out of his mental conversation with himself just in time to realize that they had made it to the building where Sakura teaches. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed. Gaara looked up and saw that her eyes were starting to pool water underneath her thick lashes. Every so softly, he reached up and touched the side of her cheek.

"Tears? Why are you crying?"

"Oh!" she yelped.

She was surprised at the tenderness in his touch and the sudden intensity in his eyes as they remained locked on her face. She felt her cheeks blaze to life with heat and she brought her hand up to the other side of her face. She wiped the small tear away.

"I didn't know that I was." She said meekly.

"Tears don't suit the beauty that is your face. You shouldn't cry any more Sakura… chan."

Sakura's blush immediately deepened for pink to scarlet. _"Chan?"_ She swallowed hard. _"Then that means that he _must_ like me. He just said Sakura-chan!"_ And before she could control herself, her lips stretched across her face for the most genuine, blissful smile.

This time, Gaara could tell from her reaction that he has done well. That he said something that he meant and it was accepted. If she didn't put up a fuss to him calling her Sakura-chan, then that must mean that she liked him and wanted him to call her that. But then again, he had been confident before and his actions had betrayed him.

"If you don't want me to call you Sakura-chan, then I understand. I don't want to offend you."

"I would like it if you called me that." She said breathlessly. "Gaara-kun."

Gaara's face changed at the words she spoke. His face became blank. He lost every bit of control that he had. He had never had someone call him that before and he never thought that in all his years that it was something that he had longed for, something that he had wanted deeply. When he replayed those words in his head, his stomach flipped around nervously. _"This is what I wanted, I wanted to give her more and I have. And she's happy. She does want me."_

Sakura stood at the door and looked at his blank, emotionless face. His ability to withdraw into himself was something that far surpassed anything that the Uchiha had been able to do. But Gaara, at the same time that he was similar, was so very different from that monster. She laughed to herself. She had just thought of Sasuke and Gaara and said that Sasuke was the monster, not Gaara. If she would have only realized what Sasuke was long ago, she would have saved herself so much pain, but then again, she wouldn't be who she was and maybe she wouldn't be standing here in front of a man that was worthy of her.

"Is it okay?" she asked. "That I call you that?"

"Hai." He managed.

"Good." She smiled.

She turned away and started walking to the door. Gaara watched her walk away and found his voice. He was losing it more and more when he was in her presence.

"Sakura-chan… I'll see you at lunch."

"Can't wait, Gaara-kun." She said as she glanced over her shoulder and waved.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura entered the class room with a huge smile etched on her face. She glided to her desk and turned to face her class.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

A collective, "Good morning sensei," was heard.

Sakura's graceful flittering around the room was obvious indicator to the class that she was floating high on cloud nine. The six students that made up the class were curious, but none were really brave enough to ask. After all, she was the sensei and they were in no position to ask really.

Azarni watched Sakura with slight annoyance. In the last couple of days, the sensei had been unbearably tough on her, always demanding more and more. It seemed that when Sakura entered the room that she had automatically set her sights on her just to make her day worse. Azarni was convinced that she was trying to get even with her for that very first meeting.

This morning, Sakura was obviously different. When she walked in she didn't zero in on Azarni with a glare, but she smiled at everyone. Azarni, even though confident that Sakura was out to get her, was wary of the kindness.

"Humph… I wonder what is with _her_ today." Azarni said under her breath.

Sakura's smile quickly vanished from her face and was replaced with a hard scowl.

"Azarni?"

"Hai sensei?"

"Must you always insist on being the center of attention?" Sakura asked sourly.

Sakura really had no intention on being overly hard on any of the students today because she was in such a good mood, but Azarni had to make a stupid childish comment. Sakura and Azarni seemed to always be rubbing each other the wrong way and the friction finally sparked a fire.

"Excuse me sensei? I don't understand." She shot back.

"You don't understand? Oh but I think you do." Sakura glared. "You see class I will tell you a small story. It's about one of my best friends since I was a child. You see, I have this friend, her name is Ino. Now, she is no longer like this because she has grown up quite a bit, however, when we were children she could not stand for anything to happen if she weren't smack dab in the center of the action.

"All of her time and energy was spent trying to make everything about her. Now once you realize a thing like this, it is easy to make a person think that they are the center of it all. Then you can give them what they want and it makes them happy and in essences, you happy because they are satisfied and then there is peace."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Azarni asked.

"You are like Ino was." Sakura paused for a dramatic effect. "You like things to be about you. So if I come in here every day and glare at you and single you out about your performance, then you are happy because it was you who were the center of attention and then when you leave here you can complain to whomever will listen about how evil the Konoha bitch is."

Sakura held her hand up when Azarni opened her mouth to protest. "And that's fine. I pegged you for what you were when I first met you and then heard you little exchange after the first day of class."

"You think you are so high and mighty! But you are full of shit and you don't know shit! You don't know us… you don't care about us!" Azarni screamed.

"Azarni…" Naoki began trying to calm his fellow classmate.

"No, Naoki. Like I said before, I want to hear what she has to say." Sakura replied.

"You want to know what I have to say?" Azarni asked.

"Hai. I do." Sakura replied calmly.

"No you don't. See this is what I mean. You are so full of shit. You just gave this big speech about giving me what I want and letting me be the center of attention. You sit there and act like you know what I have been through and then judge me. You don't know me… so don't pretend to!"

"Is it my fault that I don't know you?" Sakura asked still completely calm.

"You don't try to know me or any of us. You can't even begin to imagine what it has been like for any of us living here." Azarni spat. "There is nothing that you can even say now that will make me think that you care. This is a damn mission for you. Your Hokage sent you here on some charity mission to the Sand because you feel bad for us. I don't know why you are even playing this game… why teach us? What good will your pity do for us?"

Sakura listened. The words she heard from Azarni were words that were soaked in a mix of emotion, some hers and some that were not. Sakura knew the outward feelings of people from Suna. In the past there were many people who hated anyone from outside of their own village because of trust issues. Suna had been betrayed many times before and the scars were still there. Sakura had hoped that the wounds wouldn't be as deep on the younger generations, but she was wrong.

"Azarni… look…" Sakura began.

"No. I'm sick of this. I can't take this shit for another day… I am leaving and you can't stop me." She as if daring Sakura to try.

"No, Azarni, I _could_ stop you, but I won't." Sakura turned her back to Azarni. "By the time I unpack my things, if you want to leave you should be gone by then."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Azarni replied with hate. She grabbed her things and stalked from the room and slammed the door.

The silence that followed was astounding. The students sat in their seats without as so much breathing too loudly.

"Now, where did we leave off yesterday?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the class.

Saki raised her hand.

"Hai, Saki?"

"Sensei, please forgive me… but do you think it was wise to let her leave. I don't know her that well, but what I do know is that she has been though a lot. Maybe I should…"

"Saki, I am touched that you show concern for your comrades, please don't lose that. It is important and it's a quality that Kage's are made of."

- - xXxXx - -

Gaara stood outside of the building at noon waiting for Sakura. He watched as the students filed out of the door with a heavy weight about them. He knew what had happened already. Azarni had gone straight to his office after leaving the class. He had assigned her to the class so she thought that he should know that she was leaving.

He saw Sakura exit last and squint as the bright noon sun hit her eyes. She stopped and turned to the spot where Gaara was. It was his usual waiting place. Her smile returned and everything else was okay.

"Gaara-kun how was your morning?"

"Probably about the same as yours, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, you heard about that already?" she asked.

"Well, when Azarni left your class she came to me. She was quite adamant about telling me her side of the story herself. She seemed to be under the impression that you would spin this so she was the bad one in this situation." Gaara smiled playfully. "I assured her that you would never do such a thing."

"You are too kind, however you are right. I wouldn't. What did she tell you?"

"She said you told her a story about some girl that you grew up with and that you said she like to be the center of attention. She said that you thought you were all high and mighty. And that you singled her out in class all the time and made her do her work over when you thought it was sloppy."

"She's right."

"Heh. You think you are high and mighty?"

"If that is what confidence is considered then I guess so. But I was harder on her. You know that already. In all fairness, I did tell you that on the first day of class."

"You did."

"What did you tell her?"

"That if she wanted to leave then it was her choice, but she was chosen because I knew that she was one of the few who were capable of learning from you, well learning period. I knew that she could do it."

"So you are going to give up on her and let her quit?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it but you kind of pushed her to that. I was going to tell her something, what I haven't thought of that yet, but something."

"Gaara-kun, for me, please just let me handle this. If you thought I was going to let her leave without a fight then you were wrong. Even though she _does_ like to be the center of attention, she has the potential to be on hell of a medic-nin and I will not let that potential go untapped."

"Good." He said as he grabbed her hands and kissed them before looking back at her. "Then I leave this matter in your capable hands."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she blushed. She arched an eyebrow as she looked at Gaara. His sudden burst of confidence in their budding relationship was refreshing and welcomed.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"I am in _no_ way complaining here, but what has gotten into you?"

He smiled at her, "Let's just say that I am feeling a little high and mighty."

- - xXxXx - -

After lunch, Sakura set off on a little mission of her own. She had set some tasks for the students to do to help with chakra control and capacity. These were all things that didn't need her to be there. The afternoon was for Sakura to find Azarni and talk to her.

Luckily enough for Sakura, Azarni was in the first place that she looked, her apartment. Bracing for the worse greeting possible, Sakura knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Azarni called out from behind the door. She reached up on her toes and looked through the peep hole. "What do you want?"

"Azarni please let me in. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you don't want too…and I respect that. But the truth is that we _need_ to talk, just the two of us. Please?"

"No."

"I thought that we could do this the easy way, but I will get in there, you can let me in or I can buy you a new door."

She opened the door. "You are so damn pushy."

"I know…" Sakura smiled at her. "It's a trait of the high and mighty. May I come in?"

"If you must."

"Thank you." She said as she walked in to the small apartment.

Sakura sat on the couch and waited for Azarni to join her. Sakura waited a minute to see if there was anything that Azarni wanted to say, when she said nothing; Sakura decided that it was clear for her to begin.

"Azarni, we have gotten off on the wrong foot. And I came here to start over."

"I don't think that will be possible."

"It doesn't hurt to try and we won't know until we have."

"Fine. If it will get you out of my house faster, then let's get at it."

"Okay then. I am guessing you said everything you want to say to me earlier?"

"Hai."

"Then I will talk. I am not going to take anything back but I want to add to it. It's true; I don't know what you have been through personally or as a ninja of Suna. And I know that there have been a lot of things that have been taken from this village and for that I am sorry. But it was never me that did any of those things, so to hold _me_ responsible is unfair.

"When someone comes at me teeth bared, I get defensive. It's not only a ninja thing, it a woman thing… something which I think you can understand. Can you?"

"Hai."

"There are something that are passed on too the younger generations that are unavoidable, but it is up to the younger generation to use the good parts of what is left and move past the bad parts."

"What would you know about that?"

"More than you would think. My best friend…"

"Ino?"

"No, Ino was my best friend growing up; Naruto is my best friend now."

"The Hokage?"

"Hai. He, as I am sure you know, is like the Kazekage. He is a jinchûriki, and by order of the Sandaime, no one was to speak of it. People knew and hated Naruto for what he was and that hate was passed on to the younger generation, to me. I use to hate him because that was what I was taught."

"So just because you know something about something doesn't mean that you know me and what I have been through."

"I know that. I am not saying that I do… I am saying that I want to get to know you."

"Why would you want to know me?"

"Because I have faith in you."

"I seriously doubt that. If you would have faith in me you wouldn't have treated me the way you have."

"Oh… you mean I wouldn't have pushed you to do your best? And I wouldn't have made you do it again when I know you weren't doing your best?"

"Well yeah… it sounds different when you put it that way."

"That is what I was doing Azarni. I would have been black and blue if I would have done what you did to me to Tsunade. All I want is you to be the best that _you_ can be. And from what your file says you can be the best in the class and I won't take anything less than that."

"Really? The best?"

"Hai. I know that you will make a hell of a medic. All I ask is that you let me teach you. Will you let me teach you?"

Azarni sat still for a moment. She couldn't blame Sakura for being defensive; she would have done the same thing if it had been her. Hell, she had been there and she had behaved the same way. She really wanted to learn from her. With the skills that she could learn she would be an asset to her village and that was what she strived from since the day she entered the academy.

"Hai, if you will let me come back."

"You never left." Sakura smiled and handed her a piece of paper. "Here is what the rest of the class is doing. See you tomorrow."

Sakura squeezed Azarni's shoulder and walked out the door.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura entered the grounds of the family's estate. She felt a lot better since the whole Azarni matter had been settled. Upon entering the home, Sakura slid her sandals off and walked through the living room to find Gaara perched on the couch waiting for her. He patted the cushion next to him. Sakura happily obliged and plopped down next to him.

"So, how did it go?"

"Pretty good. She'll be in class tomorrow. I think we made some headway."

"Good. I am glad to hear it."

"Well," she raised her hands. "You did leave it to _these_ capable hands."

He smiled to himself. "That I did. And I was wondering if those hands would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? I join you for dinner every night silly."

"Not a family dinner… it would be just the two of us."

"Oh… like a date?"

"Not like a date… it would be a date."

"I love this new high and mighty thing."

"Me too." He confessed with a small blush.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good."

-End-

_[of chapter :)]_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Okay guys & gals… I really need some feed back from you all. I am starting to hit a patch of writer's block again and I need help! Let me know what you think of this chapter and even possibly what you would like to see happen…send me a message!! I have a rough idea of what will happen but I need to know you are there!!! – laydee kai_

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand

Chapter Eight: The Date

Sakura stood nervously in front of her mirror in her room. She was starring at her reflection. Gaara didn't really say what to wear so she decided on something that wasn't formal but nicer than here day to day garb.

She brushed the lent off of her dark green dress and watched the motion flow through the fabric down to the middle of her calves. She had applied a small amount of makeup and left her hair down. She took a deep breath as she grabbed a sweater and walked out the door.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs as her eyes swept the living room. When her emerald eyes locked on to Gaara's, her heart skipped a beat. Gaara's wardrobe hadn't changed much from his normal attire except the quality of those clothing was made of finer material, clearly not to rough and durable material of shinobi clothing.

Sakura cherished the feeling of Gaara's eyes drinking in her appearance. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in every aspect of her. The way her hair bounced as she walked from the sway of her hips, everything about her drew him in.

Sakura stopped a few feet from Gaara and waited for him to gather his thoughts. He smiled at her patiently waiting for him.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. You look amazing tonight."

"As do you Gaara-kun." She replied.

"Are you ready?"

"If you are then I am."

"Good…shall we." He said as he opened the door and escorted her out.

Gaara had opted to leave his gourd at home for the evening. Sakura had grown accustomed to seeing him sans the gourd while at home, but he had never once left the estate without it.

"No gourd tonight?"

"Not tonight. I thought it would get in the way." He said as he offered her his arm.

She accepted his arm and snuggled in closer. "I agree. So where are we going?"

"There is a little restaurant in town. It's my favorite and I wanted to share that with you. It's nothing fancy but it's really good."

"I trust you. I'm not picky anyway."

Gaara just smiled. The two walked arm and arm through the city towards the restaurant. Gaara nodded to the villagers as they passed. Sakura was slightly embarrassed by all of the attention.

"You are blushing."

"I do that a lot when I am around you."

"Ah and it's adorable, but that's not why you are blushing."

"You are perceptive tonight, Gaara-kun."

"And you are dodging. Why are you blushing when I clearly did nothing to cause it?"

"I'm a little embarrassed. Okay?"

"Why? Aren't you use to the attention of parading around with the Hokage? This isn't much different."

"Oh its way different, he's my best friend not my… date."

"Well, I am glad he's just your friend because then I wouldn't get to be your date. And I quite like being your date."

"I like being your date too."

The two of them made it to the restaurant and were seated in a small booth that was semi-secluded from the rest of the normal customers. The hostess had called in the "Kage Booth". Gaara just shrugged it off.

"The _Kage Booth_? I feel privileged." She giggled.

"It's just the seating I prefer. It's out of the way and private. Plus, I can see the whole place."

"People watcher?"

"Not in that sense, more like an enemy watcher." He said with a slightly official tone.

"Because the Kazekage is a man who attacks much attention, just like a certain loud Hokage that I know." She said in a way that lightened the mood. "Don't get all official on me now… I am on a date with Gaara, not the Kazekage." She said as she nudged him under the table.

"But we are one and the same." He said baffled.

"True. You both are the same person, but there is no need to be on edge and official. Just relax tonight… you know… have fun."

"You are right."

Sakura noticed that the waiter was approaching so she picked up her menu and started scanning its contents.

"Wow, Gaara-kun… everything here sounds delicious. I don't know what to choose."

"In that case, would you mind if I order for you?"

"Wow, polite enough to ask. Hai… you can order for me."

"Temari would get angry when a date would just order for her without asking. I didn't know if you were going to get upset with me."

Sakura smiled a small smile and shook her head no. Gaara locked eyes with her and matched her smile. He was having trouble tearing his eyes away from hers, so the waiter coughed quietly.

"Hai." Gaara answered without moving his eyes. "Please tell the chef that I wish for his special for two."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The waiter replied. "Drinks?"

"Would you like some sake?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"That would be nice." She said as she shifted her eyes to the waiter with a small nod. When she turned her attention back to Gaara she was happy to see that his eyes were still focused on her.

"A bottle then please." Gaara added.

"Of your favorite, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hai."

The waiter's smile and bow went unnoticed by Gaara as it was obvious to everyone on the small restaurant. Tonight, Gaara only had eyes for Sakura.

The conversation flowed with ease and Sakura had to admit, the food really was great. Gaara had picked a really nice place for their first date. They had thoroughly enjoyed their time at the restaurant but didn't want to linger. They were attracting a lot of attention since Gaara had never been out on a date before.

Gaara and Sakura had exited the building and started walking around the village. Sakura was happy with the fact that she remember to bring a sweater. Suna may be unbearably hot in the day time, but it was unreasonably cold at night. She laced her arm through Gaara's as they continued on their way.

"How are you enjoying your time here?" he asked.

"It really has its perks." She said with a smile. "But besides that, I miss my home but I like Suna. Once the people warm up to you, they can be very sweet. And I think there will be a lot of progress in class in the coming weeks. They are all gifted young shinobi."

"I'm sorry that some of the people have treated you harshly."

"You don't have to apologize for them, Gaara-kun. Everything is fine now." She squeezed his arm a little.

The couple was starting to get closer to home when Gaara stopped.

"Would you come some place with me?"

"Where?"

"To the tower. It's where I go sometimes – to the roof." He clarified. "There is an amazing view of Suna from there."

"That sounds nice."

"May I?"

"May you what?"

Gaara scooped Sakura up in his arms and cradled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She sighed.

"I am guessing that you aren't protesting being carried?"

"Not by you." She answered.

Gaara chuckled a little as he took off to the roof tops. The cold night air was refreshing but Sakura was glad to have the extra body warmth – being in his arms felt right. Gaara scaled the wall to the top of the tower and landed gracefully. He held onto Sakura as he neared the edge of the building so they could see the village.

"It looks so big." Sakura said.

"I know. It doesn't seem so big since it's all the same color, but Suna is large – not like the Leaf though."

Gaara set Sakura down before he jumped to the ledge and sat. He let both legs dangle off the edge as he looked back to Sakura. He patted the area next to her and she obeyed. She snuggled in closer to utilize his body heat.

Gaara liked the way it felt to have her next to him – like she was made to fit next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. He put his face near her hair and inhaled – she was intoxicating. Gaara kissed her on the top of the head.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him with shock on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I was just surprised that's all. Can I ask you something?"

"Hai." He said as he pulled her back to where she was before.

"What changed?"

"I don't understand."

"With you… what changed? You use to be so quiet and rather bashful, but you seem so much more confident in yourself now."

"Is that bad?"

"No! Not at all, I like it. I was just wondering what happened though?"

"I thought about it – a lot. As a ninja I was trained to never doubt my gut and to follow through and I have adopted that as Kazekage. If I think someone is trying to pull one over us, I stand my ground and don't back down. But I have never had to trust my gut when it came to anything…_personal_ before. And I just figured, my instincts were right all those other times… why would they not be now?"

"And what did they tell you before?"

"That I should go for it. That I should take a chance with you."

"Oh? Well I am glad that you listened." She turned to face him, shocked to find him so close. She inhaled and swallowed hard. "And what are they telling you now?"

"That I should kiss you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I think you should listen again." She said as she leaned in closer.

"I was planning on it." He said before their lips met.

**-End of Chapter-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Bonjour! Here is the next installment of Cherry Tree in the Sand. I am still having some issues – hence the space in updates – but I decided to power through. I think right now I am torn between this story and the other story that I am writing right now. I don't think I will ever have two stories in need of updates at the same time ever again. I don't know which to work on so neither of them have gotten anywhere since the last updates! It's driving me insane! So many ideas in my head!!_

_I was on such a roll with this chapter I saw no reason to stop. I have about a third of the next chapter written and hope to have that out to you all as soon as I can! Please… as always… read, review and enjoy! – laydee kai_

* * *

**Here is a little recap since it was so long since i last updated!!**

"No! Not at all, I like it. I was just wondering what happened though?"

"I thought about it – a lot. As a ninja I was trained to never doubt my gut and to follow through and I have adopted that as Kazekage. If I think someone is trying to pull one over us, I stand my ground and don't back down. But I have never had to trust my gut when it came to anything…_personal_ before. And I just figured, my instincts were right all those other times… why would they not be now?"

"And what did they tell you before?"

"That I should go for it. That I should take a chance with you."

"Oh? Well I am glad that you listened." She turned to face him, shocked to find him so close. She inhaled and swallowed hard. "And what are they telling you now?"

"That I should kiss you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I think you should listen again." She said as she leaned in closer.

"I was planning on it." He said before their lips met.

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand  
Chapter Nine: Time Flies

Sakura clearly understood the meaning of the saying, _"Time flies when you are having fun."_ For as far back as she could search her memories – she was really enjoying herself and the weeks just didn't seem long enough. The days were devoted to teaching and the evenings devoted to Gaara. This created a much needed balance in her life. She had finally found the _ying_ to her _yang_. She thrived for it.

Her classes were advancing just as she had hoped. She felt a sense of accomplishment when she watched her young Suna students triumph and learn. In the past few weeks she had made leaps and bounds with the students – Azarni more so than the others. She felt proud to watch her work. Sakura could only hope that this is what Tsunade had felt when she watched her.

The days passed quickly and the nights rushed on. Sakura's heart dropped when she realized that she would be leaving to go back to Konoha in two weeks. She missed her home with all her heart – but she had something here that she would miss just as much once she returned.

Students were never meant to be permanent and Sakura was okay with saying goodbye to them. They learn what you have to offer and then they leave. She would miss them individually but they were better off because of her and that made it a little easier.

Gaara on the other hand, that was a different story.

Sakura's heart never felt such feelings before. She thought that once upon a time she _knew_ what love was. She was stupid then – this was love. To feel it for a person is one thing, but then to have it returned is another thing all together. Something had always been missing and she never knew what it was. Now she found it and she was complete.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura and Gaara sat atop the Kazekage tower looking over the village. The cool night air swirled all around the two and they found comfort in each other's silence. In the time that Sakura was there, she learned to appreciate the quiet ways of the man next to her. Gaara in turn learned that it was okay to vocalize – much to his sibling's dismay.

Sakura's mind was swimming with the thoughts of leaving. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and Gaara. Her home was days away from his. Would he want to stay with her even though they were so far away? Would he still love her when he couldn't see her? Should she stay in Suna? Could she leave Konoha for Suna? Did Gaara want that?

"Gaara-kun?" she questioned softly.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" he responded.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving in two weeks to return to Konoha. We won't be able to be with each other."

"Hai, I know that."

"You don't seem worried."

"I'm not." He said as he laced his fingers through hers and lightly traced circles on the back of her hand.

"Not worried? How can you not be worried about us?" she pushed.

"Because nothing will happen to us. We will still be _us_ no matter where either of us is. Isn't that what it means when you love someone?"

"Heh, for someone who hasn't ever been in a relationship, you understand it quiet well. I'm sorry that I was worried."

"What were you worried about?" he quizzed.

"Oh nothing, it's silly." She said trying to brush it off.

"Tell me."

"I thought that you might not care to make it work once I left."

"You're right. That is silly. I may have not felt this before but I am adamant about feeling it only with you."

Sakura smiled at him and sighed. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." She placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "You have no idea how you have made me feel the last few weeks."

"Well, if it's anything like how I feel, I'm better than I thought." He said with a smirk.

She reached up and kissed his chin. He lowered his head so their lips could meet.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you followed your gut?"

"Everyday." He chuckled.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Gaara broke it again.

"Sakura-chan, I want to give you something."

With his free hand he fished out a little satin bag from his pocket. He held the bag tightly as he stared at the gleam of the satin in the moon light. He swallowed hard before he continued.

"This was my mother's. My father gave it to her so she would be able to always have him near, even while he was away."

He handed the bag to her and she gently slid the strings apart so she could empty its contents into her hand. The moon light caught the silver locket with majesty. Sakura was at a loss for words. It was a beautiful circle locket on a delicate chain. She ran her finger over the engraving on its cover. It was the Suna symbol.

"Oh Gaara-kun, I couldn't possibly."

"You can and you will." He took the chain from her hands and placed it around her neck before fastening the clasp. "I want you to remember that I will always be with you no matter where we are."

"Are you really sure that you want me to have _this_? It's a family heirloom."

"Hai. Open it."

Sakura did as he said. Inside the little silver locket was a tiny picture of her and Gaara. She smiled as she closed the locket and slipped it inside her shirt. She gently rested her hand on it as she wiped a small tear away with the other hand.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. I will treasure it."

"I know you will."

"Do you miss them?"

"My parents?"

"Hai."

"Well, I do sometimes." He began as he took her hand in his again. "I think I miss the _idea_ of them more than them."

"The idea?"

"I never knew my mother and I hardly ever saw my father. My mother hated me and my father feared me. There wasn't really much of a relationship there for me to miss. But I miss _not_ having a proper family growing up. Sometimes I think if I would have felt more love then I wouldn't have been so hated. Like Naruto."

"He was hated… sometimes people still talk. They think no one hears them. They still fear what's in him."

"But deep in their hearts they know that he is good. Not until recently was I even given that. Sometimes the hardest part is knowing that my mother hated me when she didn't even know me."

"I don't believe that she ever hated _you_. She may have hated what was in you, hated your bijuu, but never you. I think she would have been very proud of the man that you have become."

"How do you figure?"

"You started your life with everyone against you, now you are the Kazekage. You're Suna's beloved leader. And above all, you are a _good_ man."

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. I am honored to have you in my life."

He smiled at the pink haired woman who sat beside him. He was in awe of her. _She_ felt honored to have _him_ in her life – when clearly it was the other way around. Never in all his years had he ever thought that he would find some one to love and love him back. He didn't think that he deserved it – after all he use to be a monster. He smiled to himself, she was right. He _was_ a monster once upon a time; however, he wasn't one anymore.

- - xXxXx - -

Temari panted hard as she looked over at Sakura. At the moment she seriously regretted agreeing to Sakura's "favor". Sakura had asked her to spar with her and now she was out in the radiating sun covered in dirt, sweat and a little of her own blood. It was safe to say that she had fully underestimated the pink hair medic.

Temari's fan was opened fully showing all three moons. She was currently crouched behind it while she held her side. She gingerly felt her ribs – at least one was broken. She groaned. Temari had broken ribs before and they were never fun healing. She kept one hand on her broken ribs and waved the other in the air.

"Sakura! I give! I think you broke a rib!" She announced.

Sakura ran to Temari's side and felt bad when Temari shied away from her.

"Oh Temari! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to break a rib." She said kneeling down at her side.

Sakura's hand was enveloped in green cooling chakra as she inspected the ribs. Temari's eyes roamed over Sakura taking in her appearance. She felt a little better about her condition. Sakura's clothing was torn for a few of her attacks and she seemed to be pretty tapped out as well.

"Ouch!" Temari yelped.

"Two broken ribs and one sprained. Allow me." Sakura smiled as she pushed the healing chakra into Temari's side.

Temari braced herself for the onslaught of pain. She screwed her eyes shut and waited. When she felt none, she cracked an eye and looked at the amused look on Sakura's face.

"What's with the face?" Sakura asked.

"I was expecting it to hurt."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Hai, I just thought that it always hurt when ribs were healed."

"Ha! No, not when you are good enough." Sakura said as she withdrew her hand and let the green chakra dissipate. She used the back of her hand to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead. "Anything else?"

"You're wiped. Don't worry about it."

"Don't insult me!" Sakura scoffed.

Sakura's hand lit up again as she scanned over Temari. She healed a few of the scrapes on her appendages and her busted lip. Before she finished, she ran her hand over her own cuts and scrapes before smiling again.

"See, plenty to go around. Now I think we are due for a shower." Sakura announced as she held out her hand to help Temari up.

"I agree." She said as she took the offered hand. "And something to eat! I am starving."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Temari folded her fan and stuck in her sash at her back. The two kunoichis walked in relative silence on the way back to the estate. They would nod and greet others but that was about it. They were both exhausted.

"Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot something that I needed from my classroom. I have to go back and get it." She said while running a hand through her sweat crusted hair.

"Really? Can't it just wait until the morning?"

"I wish it could. But I need it for tomorrow." She frowned. "You got first dibs on the shower it looks like… I'll be back soon. Tell the guys to order something to eat."

"Hai." Temari said as she watched Sakura turn around and head back into the village.

Temari walked the last few yards alone. She drug herself up the stairs. She didn't even bother to go into to her room; she just set her fan at her door and continued on to the bathroom. A glorious hot shower was just minutes away and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura made her way back through the semi-crowed street of Suna. She could have kicked herself for forgetting those scrolls but then again she really didn't think that the sparing session with Temari would have lasted that long. Sakura had just wanted a light spar with the fan wielder, but blow by blow the spar became more intense. Her aching body was relived when she saw her building coming into to view.

'_Just a quick run up these stair and I will be able to return home, shower, eat and then pass out. I can't wait.'_ She thought to herself.

She opened the door and let herself in.

- - xXxXx - -

Haruka and Azarni were walking down the streets discussing the homework that Sakura had assigned them.

"I promise you, that's how it's done." Azarni explained to her friend.

"I don't think so Azarni." Haruka shook her head.

Azarni looked up and saw a flash of pink hair turning into the building where they had class.

"Look! There is sensei right there; we can clear this up now."

"Fine. I know you are wrong."

"We'll just see about that." She said confidently.

The two students raced up the stair to find their sensei. The rounded the corner and pushed through the half open door. They both froze. Before them was a sight that they weren't ready to see. Their room had been demolished in an apparent fight. Tables were smashed and there were papers everywhere. But it was Sakura's work area that suffered the most.

"Where's sensei?" Haruka asked stunned.

"Sensei? Sakura-sensei?" Azarni called out but received no answer.

She rushed over to the head of the class. She looked around for any signs as to who could have done this. On the floor by Azarni's foot lay a bloody kunai and a shred of fabric that was scarlet red. It was from their sensei's shirt.

"Someone took her! Haruka we have to do something! They took our sensei!" Azarni shouted.

Both girls sprinted out of the building and into the streets. Their eyes were searching franticly for any sign of Sakura. Haruka spotted a wagon with red fabric peeking out underneath a heavy canvas tarp while Azarni spotted a man hauling a large limp bundle over his shoulder walking quickly down the street.

"That man!" Azarni said.

"That wagon too!" Haruka said to her friend.

"We have to split up. Go."

They went their separate ways each hoping that they would find Sakura.

- - xXxXx - -

Haruka leapt through the people of Suna to close in on the wagon. She threw herself in front of the man leading the tired looking horse.

"Stop!" She yelled.

The man looked startled by her actions. "What do you want?"

"I want to search your wagon." She stated.

"I don't think so! This is private property missy!"

Haruka pulled out a kunai. "I am a ninja of Suna and I have the right to search your wagon if I think you are hiding something. And I do!" she said as she snatched back the tarp.

Her heart sank when all that was revealed were bolts of fabric similar to the shade of Sakura's clothing.

"I'm sorry sir… please accept my apologies." She bowed and vanished.

Haruka thought that the next best thing for her to do would be to alert the Kazekage of these turn of events. She adjusted her course of the home of Gaara and his siblings.

- - xXxXx - -

Temari turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. She removed the towel that was waiting for her and began to dry off. Since she didn't go to her room first she had to wrap the towel around her damp body and get dressed in her room. When she walked out of the bathroom she could hear some noise from downstairs. Her two brothers were home.

"Hey! Order us something to eat, we are starving!" she called down before she entered her room.

She could hear some mumbled response from downstairs so she finished dressing before she picked up her fan and walked downstairs to talk with her brothers.

"What are we eating?"

"We haven't ordered anything yet." Kankuro answered.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, she said she left something back at her classroom that she needed for class tomorrow. She went back to get it."

"How long ago did you two separate?"

"Maybe twenty minutes."

"She should have been home by now."

"I wouldn't worry, we are both _dead_ tired. We spared before. That girl has some spunk. She broke two of my ribs!"

Gaara nodded as he sat down. He watched as his two siblings poured over the take out menus deciding on dinner for the evening.

- - xXxXx - -

Azarni closed in on the man she was chasing. He was heading towards the gates to leave the village. She picked up her pace.

"Hey you! Stop!" she called out.

The man turned around and spotted the Suna symbol on her forehead. He sped up.

"I said to stop!" she screamed.

The man took off in a full sprint towards the gates. Azarni matched his pace and started to pump chakra into her legs. She began to close the distance between them.

"Guards!" she yelled. "Stop that man!"

She looked around for the guards to spring into action. They were all motionless. She pumped more chakra into her legs as she prayed that she could catch him. Something had to be going on and she would stop him. The air caught in her throat when she saw a limp hand slide from out the bundle and dangle behind him. This man had her sensei.

- - xXxXx - -

The three siblings sat around the table talking about nothing in particular when a loud rapping on the door broke their silence.

"Damn! I'm coming." Kankuro said as he made his way to the door with money in hand.

"Get off of me! DeMint get off!" Haruka screamed at the other guards.

Kankuro could hear her yelling through the doors. He picked up his pace as he went for the doors.

"Kazekage-sama! Hurry!" She screamed as they tried to restrain her.

Kankuro opened the door to find two of the guards trying to pull her away.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Get off!" she pushed them away as she bowed to Kankuro. "Please forgive me, but you need to hurry! Sensei has been taken. Please hurry!" she begged frantically.

Gaara was at the door the second he heard her voice. He knew that she was one of Sakura's students.

"Haruka! Where is she? What happened?" he pleaded.

"Azarni and I saw her go into the building and we followed to speak with her about an assignment. When we got to the class it had been wrecked. Azarni and I split up because we thought there were two targets. The one that I was following didn't have her so I came to tell you. Azarni must be with the real target. She was following a man with a bundle on his shoulder… they were headed to the front gate."

Gaara spun around to Temari and Kankuro.

"Go! Both of you! I'll get my stuff and meet you!" Temari said to her brothers as she rushed upstairs.

Gaara sped from his home towards the gates – towards Sakura – with Kankuro hot on his heals.

**- End of Chapter - **


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. And thank you so much for putting up with the random updates. I never met to leave such long spaces between some of the chapters. _

_I hope you all enjoy this one! Here's to the readers! – laydee kai_

* * *

_**Recap:**__ After sparring with Temari, Sakura realizes that she forgot something important back in her classroom. Two of her students she her going into the building and decide to follow. Upon entering the room they discover that she has been kidnapped and leave to find her. Azarni follows the right lead and is in pursuit of the kidnapper._

* * *

A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand  
Chapter Ten: Influences

Azarni followed the man outside of the walls that surrounded Suna. She had drawn her kunai and was preparing to fight for Sakura. She had to get her sensei back. Sakura had pushed her to be her best and she would not let her down. She knew that she could take this man and she would. He would not leave with her.

"I said to _stop_!" She yelled again.

Azarni flew through the hand signs for a bunshin jutsu. Two clones appeared and fell to her flanks. She pushed another surge of chakra through her legs and leaped. She managed to land in front of the man while the other two clones closed in to surround him.

"You will _not_ leave with my sensei!" she commanded.

"Get out of my way! I have a delivery to make." He said nodding his head to the two shimmering figures out in the dunes.

"Like hell you do!" she said as she charged in.

She watched the man figuring he would try to jump over her if she went low. While her two clones went low, she stayed her ground. She connected a fist to his face and sent him stumbling backward. The clone to the left threw herself under the large body causing him to fall before she was dispelled. He landed on the hard packed sand with a grunt. He had lost his _bundle_ and Sakura's body fell behind him.

The original Azarni took the chance to gather up and carry Sakura's limp body to safety. She ran back closer to the walls of Suna while her remaining clone entered into a taijutsu match with the kidnapper.

Azarni squinted out to see if she could still see the two figures out in the distance but that had vanished. Deciding that she couldn't worry about them right now, she took a deep breath and removed the bindings from Sakura. She brought her hands together and gathered chakra into them. Slowly she began to scan her body for injuries that could prove fatal. Suddenly, she felt a pull in the back of her head as the last clone was forcibly dispelled. The green chakra vanished and she whirled around just in time to see him start walking towards her. She rose from her crouch so she could settle into a stance and braced herself.

"Give her back you little shit!"

"No! I won't let you take her… you'll have to go through me first!"

"Look, I have my orders and killing you isn't one of them! But I will!"

"Orders? Who gave you orders to take her?" she drilled.

"You think just demanding that I tell you would work? Please! Move! I have a deadline!" he roared.

"No!"

The man reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of shrunken. He charged the girl and launched his weapons. Azarni's eyes went wide. There was no way that she would be able to protect Sakura and dodge those. She prepared herself as she threw her own body on top of Sakura's to shield her.

She prepared for the sharp metal to pierce her skin, but it never came. Her head snapped up when she heard the man scream out in agony. Her eyes scanned the area. In front of her was a wall of sand and behind her was the Kazekage, Kankuro, Temari and Haruka. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding at their sight.

"Kankuro, get Sakura." Gaara ordered.

"Hai." He said as he rushed to her nonmoving form.

"Thank you Azarni." Gaara spoke as he walked to them. "If it's not too much, I ask one more thing of you."

"Anything Kazekage-sama! Name it!" she said bowing.

"Go back with Kankuro and make sure she is okay. Haruka will aid you in healing her."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" Azarni answered as she followed behind Kankuro.

Gaara's eyes darkened as he let the wall of sand down. Just outside of its safety, a huge hand made of sand held the man who had tried to abduct the woman he loved. As his anger grew, the hand tightened its grip. The man screamed out as his bones began to snap.

Temari watched the man in satisfaction. She was angry that he had done what he had as well. She smiled at Azarni as she walked by and nodded thanks. Azarni stopped.

"Temari-san, he said he had orders. Someone sent him here. Maybe you can find out who did."

"Thank you. I'm sure Gaara will be able to _squeeze_ it out of him." She said with a masochistic smile.

"Hai, I am sure he will." She said returning a similar smile.

Temari looked back once at Sakura who was being held by Kankuro. "You two make her all better. I have faith in you both." She said before she turned to walk towards Gaara.

Temari looked at her little brother. He was so full of rage. She hadn't seen him like this in ages. After his battle with Naruto all those years before, Gaara had more or less learned how to control the demons that he hosted. But this was different. This wasn't the bijuu, this was him. He was hurt and upset. He was out for blood.

Very hesitantly she reached out for her brother's shoulder. When her hand found her mark, she could feel him shaking violently. Her heart shattered. She could _feel_ the pain that was radiating from him.

"Gaara. Please stop." She tried.

"No!" he snarled.

"You have too."

"Why do I have too? He tried to take her from me."

"Azarni said that someone sent him. We need to find out who that was. Gaara, please… a dead man tells no secrets."

His body shuddered once more as he realized she was right. Although justified, his anger was misplaced. It should be focused on the bastards who ordered this. He took a deep breath and tried to reign in his emotions. The sand formed hand began to crumble slowly.

"We'll take him to the prison. They can make sure he doesn't die…_yet_. You're right; he has much to tell us." He conceded.

The hand didn't fade away completely. The mass hovered in the air behind the Kazekage as he and his sister walked back into the village.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura's eyes slowly creaked open and she took in her surroundings. Boring white. She was in a hospital. She balled her hand into a fist and winced in pain as she felt the tug of the IV needle in her skin. She tried to lift her head so she could see better, however the stiffness in her neck prevented that. She stopped when she heard muffled whispers in the hall outside her room. Sakura pumped what little chakra she had left into her ears so she could over hear what was being said.

"Did you get any information out of him yet?" Gaara questioned.

"Not much. He said a few words before he passed out. Apparently, if Temari hadn't stopped you when she did you would have ruptured his internal organs – but now they are only bruised and swollen." Kankuro answered.

Gaara glared at his brother. Kankuro shrugged.

"It's not that the guy didn't deserve it, because he did, but you didn't give us much to work with."

"What did he say?"

"Most of it was unintelligible babble… but I was able to understand him when he spoke of _red_ clouds."

"Red… clouds? Akatsuki?" Gaara said astounded. "Why would they want Sakura?"

"Brother, think about it. She beyond skilled as a medic, but I doubt they wanted her for her. I think they wanted her for leverage."

"Against Naruto?"

"Or… you. She's close to the both of you. They might have targeted her to get to either of you, that much is unclear."

"They must be after the bijuu."

"More or less, I agree." Kankuro answered.

Sakura's eyes widened and then pooled with tears. They wanted to use her against two of the people that she loved the most – Gaara and Naruto. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Sensei?" Azarni questioned anxiously.

"Azarni? I didn't even hear you."

Sakura tried to sit up but was met by Azarni's gentle hands. She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and applied a little pressure. Not having the strength to resist, Sakura laid back down.

"Please, sensei, you need to rest."

Azarni's hands began to glow as she ran her hands over Sakura's head and torso. Sakura looked up at her student and smiled softly.

"I've always had faith in your skill." She said weakly.

"Thank you sensei." Azarni said returning the smile. "You seem like you are on the road to recovery. Let me get the Kazekage, I know he was worried."

Azarni shuffled to the door swiftly. She cracked the door and whispered to the two men who were standing on the other side. The door swung open and Gaara was by her side before she could refocus her eyes.

He looked downed at here pale form as he gently brushed her face softly with his hand. She inhaled his scent and smiled up at him weakly.

"Gaara-kun… thank you."

"Don't thank me… it was your students that saved you. Azarni and Haruka found the class room before it was too late and while Haruka came for me, Azarni followed the man."

"The man? What happened to him?"

"He's in the medical wing of the prison. He won't be going anywhere."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Was it really the Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned.

The look on Gaara's face was clearly shocked. He tried to think of how she would know such a thing and then it dawned on him, she must have been listening.

"You heard us in the hall?" he asked her.

"Hai."

"But weren't loud…" Kankuro started.

"No we weren't, but for a medic nin who knows how the entire body functions, ears and all, it would be hard for her to manipulate her ear drums with chakra to enhance their range. Would is Sakura-chan?"

"Not at all. You should really be more careful about what you discuss in unsecured surroundings."

"Sensei! You should be resting, not using your charka at _all_." Azarni quietly scolded.

"Azarni, I know. I'm sorry. Could you please do me a favor and locate Haruka and let her know that I am okay? I'm sure that they can keep an eye on me for a while." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hai, sensei. I'll check on you later." Azarni replied with a bow before slipping out of the room.

Sakura turned to Gaara. "You really think they would try to use me against you or Naru?"

"I think they will do whatever they can to turn things in their favor. More than likely they would try to lure one or _both_ of us somewhere to retrieve you and then ambush us – very elementary if I say so myself."

"But effective." Kankuro added. "Neither of you would have let her go. They did their homework, I'll give them that much."

"You forget, they also have a new _member_, we think."

"The Uchiha?" Gaara questioned.

"Hai, we don't know if he is still with them or not, but more than likely he reaffirmed the bonds between Naru and I."

"But to use you against Gaara, that means they have been watching us here."

"Not a comforting thought, but true."

"They must have someone on the inside, it's not really a matter of public knowledge of how close Gaara and I are. People don't know that we are actually a couple. They just think that I'm some floozy who flirts with him."

"They do not." Gaara corrected.

"Oh, they do. I have heard them. You think I use that hearing trick just to hear what you have to say about me?" Sakura said as she raised her eyebrows at her partner.

"Well, that's a story for another time." Kankuro interrupted before that subject could continue.

"Hai, it is." Gaara said with a smirk. "But for now we must search out this leak we have around us. Keep an eye out for anything or anyone that is suspicious."

"We need to notify Naru. If someone was trying to use me to go after him then it's a good chance that Yuri and the twins could be at risk."

"We've sent word as to what happened. I'm surprised that he hasn't blurred himself across the distance yet." Kankuro said with a snicker.

"He probably tried and is probably really angry with me right now." Sakura answered.

"Why?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I forgot his marker at home – in Konoha. I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled when he wound up in my apartment instead of by my side."

"Marker?"

"Don't ask… because honestly I don't know how that jutsu works. I _think_ long distances are just easier with the marker."

"What? Is it like a club that you have to join to get one of his markers? I feel left out." Kankuro complained.

"It's not a club you big kid! It's for emergencies and I usually always have it on me. His family has them too."

Kankuro pouted a little more. Gaara sighed as he shook his head at his brother's behavior. Apparently, no matter how old he was, Kankuro would never grow up.

- - xXxXx - -

The morning came and Sakura demanded that she be released for the hospital. She was completely fine except for being tired. She explained that it was just as easy for her to rest back in her own bed as it was for her to rest in the hospital bed.

Even though she pled her case, the young girl that was in charge of her wing wouldn't allow here to leave. It was clear that the blonde girl was at a loss as to what to do.

"But Haruno-san, we have to get clearance for the Kazekage to release you."

"That's nonsense! The Kazekage doesn't release people, _you_ release people."

"Normally that is the case, but because of the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?"

"He said that you weren't to leave unless you were accompanied by himself or one of his siblings. Please, I don't want to lose my job." She pleaded.

"Don't worry, you won't." she said with a smile. "You have my word. And if you do, then there is a place for you in Konoha."

Sakura returned to her room and slipped her dirty clothes back on. She could smell the stench of sweat and blood on her clothing and cringed. She hated putting it back on but there was no way she would attempt to escape in the hospital gown.

She opened the window and leapt from it. She pumped a little chakra into her legs and sped back to the house before Gaara could beat her to the hospital. Little did she know, there was a surprise waiting for her at the house.

- - xXxXx - -

She cracked the front door open and peeked inside. It seemed to be all quiet so she figured she had made it without being caught. She stepped inside and placed her sandals by the door and headed for the stairs. She wanted to get out of her nasty clothes. She had made it half way up the stairs when she froze. She felt two very familiar chakra signatures behind her and could feel the annoyance rolling off in waves. Slowly she turned to face what was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Heh… Morning, Gaara-kun. Naru – you made good time." She said with an innocent smile.

Gaara sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone is going to lose their job over this."

"Oh no they are not!" Sakura said as she made her way back down the stairs and placed herself right in front of Gaara. "She told me I couldn't leave with out your consent."

"And yet you did anyway, Sakura-chan."

"Hai… but she didn't know. I snuck out the window."

Naruto snorted. "How Kakashi of you."

Sakura looked at Naruto. She was about to say something to him when Gaara interrupted her train of thought. He cradled her face with his hands forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't want you to leave without one of us for a reason."

"Oh what now I am unable to take care of myself? Don't even go there again, Gaara-kun."

"It's not that you are unable to take care of yourself. I know that you are more than capable – after all you did verbally drill that into my mind. However, you're still depleted of your chakra and we don't know who the leak is yet. It's not safe." He said gently.

Naruto eyed his red headed friend and then shifted his eyes to his pink haired friend. They were obviously closer than Gaara had really let on in their previous conversations. He was happy for them, but a little taken back to say the least. He had never seen Gaara show such emotion before. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sakura, we need to talk as well."

"Naru, I know you must be upset because of the marker and I am sorry… but can I please go change my clothes? I had to put my clothes from yesterday back on, I'm sure you can imagine how I feel."

"Hai… go change. Maybe you should shower too, you reek." He said before he turned to head back to the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes at her friend and then settled them on to her love. Her eyes turned to pleading.

"Please don't be upset with me for leaving. I know I should have waited but I have never been a good patient and I felt like a sitting duck. I just wanted to be home."

_Home._ She said that she wanted to be home and she had come back here. Gaara's heart fluttered at her words. He liked they way that they sounded. But he knew that right now it wasn't an option. He sighed and tried to smile at her – he wanted to hide the truth about why Naruto was here as long as he could.

Gaara pulled her in close. "I could never be upset with you for long." He inhaled deeply and coughed loudly. "But I do think I agree with Naruto, a shower would be a good idea."

Sakura hit Gaara in the stomach as she turned away from him. "You say something so sweet and then you follow with that? Naruto is a bad influence on you!"

She stomped up the stairs and mumbled to herself. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and whirled around.

"You know it's not me that stinks! It's these clothes!" she yelled so that both Kages could hear.

"Yeah, sure it is Sakura." Naruto grunted from the kitchen.

She then heard both men start laughing. She groaned as she walked to the bathroom – it was settled – Naruto _was_ a bad influence on her boyfriend.

**-End of Chapter-**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_We are at the end of this story. I must admit it is shorter than I had planned but I felt like if I would have tried to lengthen it the story would have suffered. I had never planned for there to be MAJOR action in this one, it's just sort of like a filler. The building of certain things will lead to the action and the meat of my next story: __A Hokage's Path: The Namikaze's Revival__. _

_SO, like I said before, __A Father's Path__ is where it begins, this is in the middle of that and __A Hokage's Path__. I hope that you have read the previous one and will continue with the next one._

_I hope that this is going out well and the readers are happy with it. And as always, to the readers and those who review, THANK YOU for reading! Enjoy! – laydee kai_

* * *

_**Recap**__: Sakura was saved from her kidnapper by Azarni. Gaara and his siblings showed up at the last minute and helped capture the man. Sakura escapes from the hospital after the first night and comes home to find her best friend and Hokage in Suna. _

* * *

**A Medic's Path: A Cherry Tree in the Sand  
**Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye

Sakura felt much better after her shower and wardrobe change. A shower really was in order because by the time she pealed her recycled clothing from her body, the stench had transferred to her skin. She wouldn't let _them_ know that though. As far as they were concerned, she smelled like a rose and that was how it was going to stay.

Very causally she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She ran her hands through her damp, semi-knotted hair. As she walked past Naruto, she laughed and grabbed his face with her wet hands.

"Good to see you Naru!" she said as she moved her hands all over his face.

"I see your time in Suna hasn't changed you Sakura." He chuckled as he used the back of his sleeve to wipe the shampoo scented water off of his face.

She stopped next to Gaara and kissed him on his cheek. "Some things have."

Gaara smiled at the pink haired woman next to him. Naruto watched in amazement at the changes that have occurred concerning Gaara. Sakura had brought the shy Kazekage out of his shell and allowed him to be the man that he always wanted to become. If it weren't for the pressing matters at hand, he would have felt bad about interrupting their little moment.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at the couple apologetically.

"Sakura, I honestly hate to interrupt you happiness but there are things to discuss."

Sakura looked at her blonde friend nervously and then back at Gaara. The look of contentment was no longer on his face – it had been replaced by an uneasy look. She nodded to her superior and sat down. She knew all to well the difference between Naru her friend and Naruto her Hokage. Her green eyes were seeing the Hokage right now.

"Hai, Hokage." She said softly, but strongly.

He sighed deeply. He really did hate when she called him that. So many years of friendship, but he knew why she said it now. It was to let him know that she was now a Leaf shinobi, not his best friend.

"I am recalling you back to Konoha." He said waiting for the onslaught.

"But, Hokage-sama… I can't leave yet." She pleaded cutting a quick glance back to Gaara. She took a deep breath knowing that Gaara would not interfere with this official business and plead along side of her as her boyfriend – he seemed to be in Kage mode as well. "My… students. They still have a week worth of lessons left to complete."

"Hai, I understand. But there are other factors at play Sakura. I can't leave you here. It's not safe."

"But…" She tried.

She fell silent when Naruto held up his hand. "Sakura, I have read all of your reports. You have done a magnificent job teaching your Suna students. They will go on to make Suna proud and strong. You have done your job – mission complete. But the fact of the matter is that it just isn't safe"

"Safe?" she cried. "When is a mission ever safe? I am a ninja damn it! I can handle myself. And it's not complete! There are still things that I can teach them."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw them full of determination. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy – she was as stubborn as they come. It was true, but he was her match.

"Sakura, _don't_ play that card. You know that I have never and will never accuse you of not being able to take care of yourself. That fact has been verified time and time again."

"Then why are you pulling me from the field? Why are you taking this mission from me? Are you playing favorites again?" she demanded.

"Sakura, you are one of my oldest friends, it is hard to not worry about you more than my other ninja. I not only worry about you as Hokage but as your friend and brother. So, yes that has a lot to do with it. But this is more than just our friendship!"

"Then what is it? I think I have a right to know." She said trying to calm down.

Naruto looked wearily at Gaara. He stood next to Sakura with his arms crossed. He had not said a word during the exchange and Naruto didn't expect him too unless prompted. Gaara's worried eyes met Naruto's. It was clear that he didn't want Sakura to leave but he wanted her to be safe.

"You do." He sighed returning his eyes back to hers. "We have uncovered information concerning the Akatsuki."

"What?" she breathed as all the color drained from her face.

"They are on the move again. Your attempted kidnapping only confirms what we already knew. They are coming after us and those like us. They are targeting the jinchûriki."

"That's why I am being recalled?"

"Hai, it's a major reason for it. Not only do we need you back in the Leaf… but _we_ feel that you will be safer there." Naruto answered.

"We?" she questioned. "Who is we?"

Naruto shot a quick glance at Gaara and cleared his throat – now was the time to prompt.

"I am a part of the we Sakura-chan." Gaara answered for Naruto.

"_You_ want me to leave?" she said not believing what she was hearing.

"No. I don't _want_ you too."

"Then why would you be a part of the we if you didn't want me gone?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as his heart melted at her tone. "Naruto isn't the only one who has extra emotion tied to you. If something befell you because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"What would happen to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto cut in. "_You_ are the proverbial 'two birds with one stone', Sakura. Can't you see that?"

"If they had you, then they would have both of us Sakura-chan. They would have power over your best friend and the Hokage plus your boyfriend and the Kazekage. Neither of us can suffer the loss of you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me… they don't really know that much of what I am capable of!"

Gaara looked at Naruto. Sakura's eyes followed the gaze back and forth between the two men. She knew there was something else.

"What are you not telling me Naruto?" she asked.

"The Uchiha's involvement in the organization has been confirmed."

"Sasuke?" she asked for clarification of which Uchiha.

"Hai." Naruto confirmed.

"But what about his brother? I thought he hated him?"

"He does, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Right now he wants to take us down and he thinks that he can do it with the aid of the Akatsuki. And I know that he doesn't know as much about you, but he still knows enough. Then add on what the others know and it's enough to sideline you for capture."

"And that's a risk that neither of us are willing to take, Sakura-chan." Gaara said with finality.

"I'm not going." She answered after a moment of silence. "I am just as safe here as I would be in Konoha."

"Sakura." Naruto warned.

He didn't want to force his hand but he would if she wouldn't listen. He never liked to flash his title or its power around. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Naru… please don't order me." She pleaded.

"Please don't make me, Saku-chan. Please." He asked - the pain evident in his voice. His face was etched with concern.

Sakura stopped at the name. _Saku-chan_ – he hadn't called her that since they were children. Her heart was being torn in two pieces. She knew what these two men were doing for her. They wanted to keep her safe because they both loved her in their own ways – one as a lover and the other as a brother. She couldn't deny them that. She couldn't deny them their love.

"I won't make you. I'll return home." She said softly.

"Thank you." Naruto answered in the same tone. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I know, Naru. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I have to rebuild my charka for the Hirashin so we can both travel together."

Sakura replied with a small nod. Naruto hated himself for taking her away from Gaara sooner than planned. He hated that two people who he cared about finally found happiness and he had to take it away. But this wasn't permanent he thought, I won't take her from him for long.

"I'll be in my room packing." She said as she sadly gazed up at her lover.

Gaara nodded to her and she turned on her heal and left the room. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Naruto.

"When this is all over, I am coming to bring her home – to Suna." He said in an even voice.

"When this is all over, as sad as I will be to see her leave, I will gladly sign her papers for her to transfer to her new home – to Suna." He told his friend.

"Thank you, my friend."

"All I ask is that you take care of her. She means a lot to me." Naruto replied.

"Nothing but the best for my Blossom." Gaara answered with the most sincere of smiles.

"It's good to see that you have found love, Gaara. The love of a good woman changes a man for the best. I see those changes in you already. Cherish it."

"I do."

"Good. Now go stop her from packing so you can spend some time together before we depart."

Gaara turned to follow after her when Naruto called back to him.

"I am sorry for taking her away from you, Gaara."

"I know, but it is for the best." He nodded. "I want to spend my life with her so we must keep her safe."

Naruto smiled as he watched the back of Gaara disappear around the corner of the kitchen. He really didn't want to take her back yet, but for all three of their sakes he would.

- - xXxXx - -

Gaara silently watched Sakura packing from the door. He admired her strength. She had kept her control when he knew that she was dying inside – after all, so was he. It didn't take her long to finish packing her few things into her travel bags. She sighed as she pulled out a scroll to seal the bags in. A single tear fell from her face and dampened her blankets.

She was staring at the tear stain when she felt two lean, toned arms wrap around her. Gaara gently kissed the top of her head. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She turned into his chest and began to weep. Gaara constricted his grip and pulled her closer. He ran his fingers through her hair and let her cry. Only when he heard her quite down did he dare speak.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

She grunted softly in response to her name.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Hai. I love you too Gaara-kun."

"And you know that this is only temporary?"

"What is?"

"You leaving Suna – it's only temporary."

"I don't understand."

"Well, when this is all over, I am coming get you and bring you home – with me."

"Really?"

"Really. In the time that you have been here, you have shown me things that I have never really known. I never dreamed it would be possible for me to love someone and have them love me in return. You, Sakura-chan, are my future. And I'll be damned if I let anyone stand in the way of that."

Sakura buried her face deeper into his chest. Her heart was broken at the thought of leaving him, but even the pieces of her heart _knew_ that one day they would be whole again and that she would be with Gaara.

"I just hate leaving you though." She said in a muffled voice.

"I know, I hate letting you. But it won't be long before you are back. I promise."

"I think that's the only reason why I can leave. I know I will be back and as long as I can come back to you, then I'll be okay for now."

The both inhaled deep breathes at the same time.

"So what do you want to do tonight my love?" Gaara asked.

"I don't care really, as long as I don't leave your side."

"Sounds good." He said smiling a small smile at her.

For the rest of her time in Suna Sakura didn't leave Gaara's side. They ate together. They walked together. They watched the sun set together. Even the necessity of slumber could not separate them – for the time being they were joined at the hips, hands and lips.

Sakura and Gaara both put of getting up for as long as they possibly could in the morning. Neither wanted to say the goodbye that had been hovering over them since they first became a couple. Gaara turned his head to gaze at Sakura as she tried to pretend that she was still sleeping. He grunted softly and nudged her. She wouldn't move – she was deeply committed to her role.

"Sakura-chan, I know you are awake." He said with a smile.

She cracked one eye and glared at him. "If I'm not up then I can't leave."

"Do you really think that will stop Naruto from coming in here and taking you while you are sleeping? You have known him longer than me; he's not easily swayed once his mind is set."

"Hai, I know. But a girl can wish can't she?"

Gaara nodded in agreement. She could be so cute when she wanted to be. He skillfully slid his hand underneath the small of her back and in one swift movement pulled her close to his chest. She nuzzled deep into his side and he drank it in. He placed a kiss on the crown of her pink head earning a squeal in return.

Knock. Knock.

Sakura's head popped up from Gaara's side. Her eyes found the door and waited to see if whoever was there would knock again. They both waited for what seemed like an eternity until the knock was heard again.

Knock. Knock.

Sakura moan and stuffed her head back down as if she were an ostrich trying to hide. Gaara chuckled lightly at her antics.

"Gaara?" Temari called through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Hai. You can open the door." He answered.

Temari slowly cracked the door and poked her head in. She saw Sakura's body but not her head. Temari couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as either of you don't want to hear this, but I think Naruto is getting antsy."

"Figured as much." Sakura mumbled from her spot.

She flipped over and sat up. Temari's smile widened at the sight of Sakura's hair. It seemed that the short cherry pink locks were pointing in which ever way that they please. Sakura immediately realized what she was smiling and tried unsuccessfully to groom her hair with her hands.

Sakura shot her a look, "I know _you_ aren't laughing at _my_ morning hair."

Temari arched an eyebrow and looked at her and then laughed louder, "Well, played Sakura." She said as she pulled herself from the cracked opening and shut the door.

Temari's laughter could be heard retreating from the room and then echoed by the laughter of Naruto and Kankuro. She must have been explaining the morning hair to the guys in the kitchen. Sakura groaned.

"I mean really! I just woke up!"

"And I think it's beautiful."

"You're biased."

"Your point?"

Sakura jumped on him and smothered him with kisses. She loved when he said things like that to her. The ache in her heart grew stronger. The kisses grew longer and more passionate until finally she had to pull away so they could breathe.

"I will miss you more than you know, Gaara-kun."

"I think I know, Sakura-chan, because I will miss you the same."

Gaara and Sakura appeared from the room a few minutes after Temari's intervention. Both were fully dressed in their ninja gear, although it was slightly rumpled.

"Hell you two! What did you do? Sleep in your clothes?" Kankuro questioned.

"At least her hair is fixed." Naruto added.

"Sometimes you are really lucky that you are also my Hokage." She threatened.

"Like that has stopped you before." He shot back.

"True." She said as she walked across the room and pinched the back of his arm.

"Owe!"

"Children!" Temari teased.

Naruto rubbed the back of his arm, "Geez Sakura, you are strong enough without the extra chakra. That was over kill."

"You big baby!" she fussed when her hand lit up green and she passed it over the spot quickly. "There."

"Thanks," He sighed as he dropped his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked gingerly.

"As I will ever be." She replied sadly.

"Then we should get going. It will be harder if we wait any longer."

She nodded as she rounded the table. She walked to Kankuro and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, Kankuro."

"Take care Sakura." He told her as he hugged her back.

Next was Temari. She embraced her tightly and Temari returned it.

"Sakura, please be safe. None of us want to see anything happen to you. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I want a rematch on that spar next time I see you."

"Why? From what I heard you had her beat?" Kankuro threw in earning himself a death glare from both kunoichis.

She laced her fingers in Gaara's as they walked to the door and made their way to the single entrance of Suna. Once they were outside the canyon like path, Sakura threw herself into Gaara's arms and latched on to his neck. He squeezed her tightly and lifted her from the ground.

"I love you, Gaara-kun."

"I love you more, Sakura-chan." And with that he let her down and kissed her lips, then her nose, and last her forehead. "Let me know when you get there."

She nodded and walked over to Naruto's side.

"Piggy back or bridal?" Naruto asked.

"Piggy." She answered.

He turned his back to her and offered her his hand over his shoulder. She grabbed on to the hand and was hoisted up on to his back. She tied her legs tightly around his waist and the securely around his neck. She bit her lip and choked back tears as she looked back at Gaara and his siblings.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gaara asked motioning to Sakura on his back.

"Hai, we've done it countless times. She's a pro. I think it's just the situation this time."

"Take care of her Naruto or I will hunt you down." Gaara threatened.

"A rematch of our own?" the blonde questioned with a huge grin.

Sakura swatted him on the head. "Not now, Naru."

He squinted from swat and bowed slightly to Gaara. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Forgive me, my friend."

Gaara returned the bow but didn't answer. It seemed that his silent ways were beginning to return to him without Sakura there. His siblings sighed heavily. They knew that this was going to be hard on all of them.

"See you soon."

Sakura didn't trust herself to speak. She knew that tears were only a moment a way. She was thankful for the speed of the Hirashin; she didn't want them to see her cry.

In a streak of yellow with an unusual splash of pink, Naruto and Sakura sped back to Konoha.

- - xXxXx - -

The only light in the room was coming form a few hastily hung, make shift lights spread out every few yards along the perimeter of the room. The light dully illuminated a long, large wooden table with the matching massive wooden chairs. Only one of the chairs was occupied by a lone man sitting and waiting. His long raven hair fell half-hazardly into his face obscuring his obsidian eyes. When his delicate ears picked up the feint sound of foot steps echoing off the heavy stone walls, his eyes blazed to life and burned crimson. The door creaked and the man remained still.

"Ah, little brother you are already here I see." Itachi said aloud to the back of the chair.

"I didn't want to miss _this _meeting. It seems that the last one I missed I was left out of a mission that would have other wise been completed." Sasuke sneered at his brother.

"There is no need for the attitude." The older Uchiha told his brother.

"No need?" Sasuke roared.

"I agree with Itachi, there is no need for your behavior." Another voice answered from behind them.

Sasuke turned around to see three other figures in the room. His glare lingered over each of them individually. Kisame ignored the look where as Deidra only smirked. Sasori's expression couldn't be read.

"Excuse me Sasori? What would you know about my behavior and why it's needed?"

"I know plenty of why you feel the way you do." He answered from under his large hat.

"You know nothing!" he yelled.

"You need to learn your place here Sasuke, yeah." Deidra cut in.

Sasuke rose from his chair and whipped around. His hand reached up to unfasten his cloak when a large blue hand roughly found his shoulder.

"I wouldn't." Kisame said gruffly. "We don't want our hideout blown up by blondie's _art_."

"Get your hand off of me!"

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"Because I am tired of being ignored." He spat.

"And why do you think that?" his brother asked him.

"You sent a random person to kidnap Sakura Haruno. You should have sent me. I could have captured that pink haired bitch without even getting winded."

"True. But there is too much of a personal relationship there. _That_ made you unqualified."

"Itachi, this unnecessary conversation is wasting our time." Sasori interjected.

"You are correct. Since our meeting has been interrupted by my brother's presence then we will not discuss anything further concerning the jinchûrikis. As to Pain's command, head to Suna."

"You're sending _them_ after her. Isn't that over kill?" Sasuke snorted.

"Haruno is no longer in Suna. The Hokage came to get her and bring her home. We have missed our window for now." Itachi explained before turning back to Sasori and Deidra. "Feel free to deal with the one-tailed bijuu as either of you see fit."

Sasori nodded and turned towards the exit, "Come, Deidra."

"Right behind you, yeah."

Sasori and Deidra left the room leaving the three men alone. Itachi watched his little brother seethe. He knew what was coming and he knew that his brother's short temper was about to flare. Dealing with his little brother had not changed much over the years, all though now it really was annoying. His cold dark heart ached a little for the brother from his youth, not this harsh jaded individual.

"Kisame, please give us a moment. I will be right behind you."

Kisame paused for a moment. He knew the tension that had been building between the two brothers since Sasuke had regained consciousness a few years ago. He looked at his partner who didn't seem the slightest bit phased by his brother. Kisame obliged the request and walked out of the room.

"When will I get to leave? Do missions?"

"When you prove to us that you can."

"This is bullshit!" Sasuke yelled. "I killed Orochimaru… I'm not some wet nosed little kid anymore."

"You killed a Sannin but couldn't take out Naruto Namikaze." He answered normally. Seeing that this was getting to Sasuke, he continued, "And as I recall, if we wouldn't had shown up when we had, then you would be dead. That would have officially put a stop to your plans of vengeance. Wouldn't it?"

"Why are you talking to me like this? Like you care, _brother_." He asked with venom.

"I don't. I was just reminding you that you are alive because of us. Show us the respect we deserve. _We_ aren't wet nosed kids either and you'd do well to remember that. _I_ won't always be around to save you, foolish little brother. I thought that at least by now you would have grown up some."

Itachi began to walk back toward the door. He stopped at looked at Sasuke as he quaked in anger. For an Uchiha, Sasuke never could control his emotions. He scoffed at his behavior.

"You will have plenty to do soon, little brother. Keep it together until then."

With that Itachi left the room, leaving his brother there to stew. Sasuke hated having to obey his brother. All he wanted to do was put his fist through his chest, but he knew that he couldn't. Not yet. Being part of this organization would help him for now.

He just had to be patient. He would take down Konoha. He would kill Namikaze, his whole family and Haruno. And when that was done, he would kill his brother.

**-END of Story-**

for those who want to know what will happen next be on the look out for the next story! A Hokage's Path: The Namikaze's Revival

* * *


End file.
